¿reescribimos la historia?
by Julian De Yamiel
Summary: bella siendo vampiro, y edward siendo humano, las cosas muy diferentes a lo que estamos acostumbrados, si quieren entren y leeanla
1. Chapter 1

¿Reescribimos la historia?

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Estephenie Meyer.

Notas del autor: primero que nada debo de dejar en claro varios puntos, en primera, debo admitir que esta idea no es nueva pero es mía puesto que no se parece a ninguna, puedo decir con toda seguridad que no encontraran otra similar y si es así, bueno realmente no lo hago con el fin de molestar a nadie, segundo, nunca subo historias, tan solo he subido dos o tres y son de anime que es mi campo, pero en esta ocasión hice una excepción de ¿acuerdo?, tercero, si no les llama la atención o no les gusta desde el principio no la lean jajajajaja, y cuarta, tengan algo de piedad mis pequeñas, porque eso si soy el único hombre en esta sección de twilight si no mal recuerdo.

Capitulo 1: cambio de ambiente

Edward pov.

De nuevo mudándonos, era la tercera vez en el año. Era realmente difícil cambiar de ambiente tan seguido, pero….Por Esme y Carlisle haría lo que fuera, al fin y al cabo son mis padres y cabe mencionar que son los mejores.

Sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de mis hermanos con respecto a las quejas, tanto Emmet como Alice odian mudarse, para ellos es algo un poco mas complicado que para mí.

Debía admitir que extrañaríamos Phoenix, amigos, familia, lugares, dejábamos grandes experiencias ahí, sin embargo, como dice mi madre "todo estará bien, un cambio de ambiente siempre es bueno", esperaba que no estuviera equivocada, porque dejar esta ciudad por el pequeño pueblo de Forks si que era algo difícil de aceptar.

Mas aun porque junto con mis hermanos aun no terminábamos la preparatoria y estaríamos entrando a la mitad del semestre, cada uno en su respectivo año, alice, la mas pequeña en primero, emmet, el mayor sería en tercero, a punto de salir hacia la universidad donde estudiaría leyes, y yo en segundo.

Como quiera que sea, se que forks no es la gran cosa, y que realmente es un pueblo muy lluvioso y por lo mismo bastante húmedo, pero debía ser optimista, algo dentro de mi me decía que me gustaría después de un tiempo, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Bella pov.

Hoy como todos los días no tengo ganas de hacer nada. No tenia ganas de ir a la escuela, no tenia ganas de salir a cazar, no tenia ganas de nada, realmente mi vida era muy aburrida.

A mi padre le causa gracia ver al único vampiro que es perezoso, sin embargo debo admitir que la palabra perezosa no se aplica a mi caso, mas bien soy una desinteresada, y no porque me guste ayudar a la gente sin esperar nada a cambio, sino a que no tengo interés en nada. En estos 98 años de vida no he encontrado algo que realmente me haga sentir viva, algo que me motive o me haga sentir realmente feliz y plena, y no es que no sea feliz con mi familia, es solo que siento que hay algo que me falta aunque no estoy de todo segura de que es.

Faltan dos horas para que la escuela empiece y realmente solo tenia ganas de estar encerrada en mi habitación y escuchar mi música preferida o leer por venticincoava vez alguno de mis libros, la mayoría de ellos ya eran bastante viejos y sobre todo estaban muy gastados por las incontables veces que voy leyéndolos, a pesar del tiempo me siguen gustando, mi ejemplar de romeo y Julieta es un buen ejemplo de ello.

A diferencia de mi, mi padre realmente se la pasa bien siendo el comisario del pueblo, como el sol siempre esta cubierto de nubes, realmente se le hace fácil salir y cumplir con su labor, aunque nunca hay gran cosa que hacer, al fin y al cabo es un pueblo pequeño.

Mi padre tiene esa loca idea de que los trabajos sencillos son los mas divertidos, creo que mi madre antes de irse le inculco eso, si ella estuviera viva, le encantaría esta vida, creo que el que no este con nosotros fue un golpe duro, sin embargo decidimos ir adelante, tal como ella nos lo pidió antes de partir.

Mi despertador me sacó de mis pensamientos, aun no estoy segura de porque lo pongo cada noche, tal vez para sentirme normal, o porque siempre me pierdo en mis pensamientos, no lo se, de lo único que estoy segura es que hoy será otro pesado y aburrido día en el instituto, y para colmo estaré rodeada de comida que habla, y valla que habla.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a estephenie meyer.

Nota del autor: lo sigo subiendo porque nadie se ha quejado y hasta eso tengo dos lectoras hasta donde he visto, así que continuaré. La historia va ser escrita solamente desde la perspectiva de edward y bella, realmente a los demás no creo darles un pov a cada uno, sin embargo igual y uno que otro podría salir.

Ed pov.

-mamá, ¿has visto la caja donde venían mis disco?-pregunté a mi madre desde mi habitación en el segundo piso.

-creo que esta en la sala cariño- contestó mi madre después de unos segundos

-gracias- contesté y me dirigí a la planta baja.

Ya estábamos en la nueva casa y estábamos acomodando todo. La casa había sido restaurada por mi madre, por lo que en verdad era espaciosa y muy bonita. Casi no teníamos nada que hacer puesto que el personal que contrató mi padre se encargó de las cosas mas pesadas, por lo que solamente faltaban los detalles, los cuales nos encargábamos todos, o casi todos, puesto que mi padre empezó a trabajar en el hospital ese mismo día.

Llegué a la planta baja y pude encontrar la caja fácilmente pues mi madre se había tomado la molestia de marcarla, sin embargo cuando me agaché para poder levantarla sentí un pequeño peso en mi espalda dos pequeños bracitos rodearon mi cuello.

-¿quien es mi hermano favorito?- esa, era definitivamente mi efusiva hermana alice, una pequeña diablilla que gustaba de las compras, coleccionar peluches y el decorado de interiores.

- pues… hace rato dijiste que era emmet- respondí mientras reía y me levantaba junto con ella, que ahora tenia las piernas bien sujetas en mi cintura.

-vamos Eddie, sabes que eso solo lo hice para que me ayude- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡aja! ¿Así que solo por eso? – mi hermano habló fuertemente desde lo mas alto de las escaleras.

-ups- soltó mi hermana ante el comentario de emmet.

-creo que te metiste en un lío- dije comenzando a reír ante el rostro sobreactuado de dolor de emmet.

-te has ganado un buen ataque de cosquillas pequeña pelusita- mi hermano dijo ese apodo con cierta malicia y gracia, solo emmet le podía decir así a nuestra hermana pequeña y normalmente esto significaba un ataque mortal de cosquillas. De pronto emmet se lanzó al ataque por las escaleras, el es realmente enorme, todo un jugador de football y ahora cargaba contra una pequeña alice que estaba aferrada a mi espalda con brazos y piernas.

-corre edward que si me alcanza de seguro a ti también te va muy mal- alice gritó de pronto y mi cerebro captó la situación al instante, ella tenia toda la razón.

Corrí con la pequeña sobre mí, no parábamos de reír, y cuando emmet nos atrapó, bueno digamos que fue una terrible muerte a causa de cosquillas.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos ayudando a Esme con las cosas, para terminar en la noche y cenar juntos en el enorme comedor herencia de mis abuelos.

Mañana empezábamos en el instituto, los tres somos positivos, mas mi pequeña hermana, ella y sus predicciones. Era realmente buena al acertar en algunas cosas, falla cuatro de cinco, nunca le he comentado nada acerca de eso, pues creo que solo son coincidencias, y si es algo mas, ella misma nos lo contará cuando esté lista, como yo que soy capaz de escuchar ciertas palabras o frases de la gente cuando me acercó y ellas ni siquiera han abierto la boca, debo admitir que es algo emocionante.

El cansancio nos ayudó a dormir temprano, mañana sería un día largo.

Bella pov.

Llegué caminando a la escuela, a fin de cuentas el sol estaba totalmente oculto tras las nubes y de todas formas no hay forma de que yo me canse.

Cuando llegué a la escuela ya había varios alumnos, así que me dirigí hacia mi primera clase. Sin embargo antes de dar un paso más, un VMW rojo se estacionó muy cerca de donde yo estaba parada.

-hola rose, jasper- mis dos amigos mas cercanos, llegaron a mi vida casi al mismo tiempo que charlie y yo llegamos a forks, llegaron junto con su madre helena.

Rose es una joven alta, muy hermosa, de cabello rubio que le cuelga hasta la cintura, y algo que sobresale de ella es que tiene el ego tan grande como el monte everest , después esta jasper, un vampiro alto y galante, rubio y de mirada tranquila, además de tener un peculiar poder de controlar las emociones que la rodean, y su madre, al igual rubia como ellos, bastante joven, tenia casi una luz propia y ese poder de control de plantas es muy singular, es extremadamente amable, me recuerda mucho a mi madre, incluso a ella ya la veo como una, en verdad la quiero tanto como ella a mi.

Helena tiene una bonita florería muy conocida por sus hermosas flores y peculiares arreglos florales. Ella al igual que mi padre disfrutan de trabajos sencillos, y sus hijos no se quedan atrás, rosalie trabaja en un taller mecánico, es tan graciosa verla manchada de grasa y con un overol, y jasper entregando pizzas con un sombrero con una rebanada de pizza sonriente.

-pero si es la señorita "en este mundo nada tiene sentido"- habló rose sonriendo mientras bajaba del coche.

-vamos Rose, no seas mala con bella- comentó jasper sonriendo al igual que su hermana.

-muy graciosa rose, ¡uno de estos días Rosalie!, ¡uno de estos días!- conteste con rabia contenida, pues a pesar de que tenia la razón, era realmente molesto que me lo recordara cada ves que podía.

- como sea hermanita -respondió sin verme y peinando se el cabello con la manos, dejando a uno que otro sin aire de la impresión de tal belleza- ¿has escuchado las nuevas noticias en el pueblo?-

- ¿noticias?- pregunté sin el menos interés- ¿alguien ganó el concurso de comer salchichas?, o ¿murió alguien?, o ya se ¿alguien se cortó el cabello?- no podía dejar de decir las cosas llenas de sarcasmo, a fin de cuentas ¿que parte de "este pueblo es aburrido" no entienden?- sabes que lo que pase en este pueblo no tiene la menor importante para mi-

- déjate de sarcasmos isabella, por si no sabias hay nuevos alumnos- contestó irritada rosalie- parece que son tres-

- me pareció ver a uno de ellos en una ocasión que salí a cazar- comentó jasper.

- parece que están muy bien informados, eso es algo peligrosos ¿no?, recuerden que en cualquier momento la sed les podría ganar, además ¿que tiene de interesante un trío de hamburguesas parlantes?- amenacé yo.

- oh vamos bella no tienes una pizca de curiosidad- jasper me contestó mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela

-claro que no, solo son humanos- contesté cerrando los ojos e intentando ignorar que como todos los días nos veían nada y lo mas molesto es que nunca eran miradas disimuladas..

-¡sangre nueva!- comentó mi hermana

-¡Rosalie por favor!- respondí molesta

- pero si así se dice ¿no?- contestó jasper ante mi regaño, mientras rosalie sonreía picaramente- sabes que, mejor no, puedo sentir tu lujuria rose a si que mejor cálmate- soltó jasper, después de todo el podía sentir y manipular las emociones de la gente que esta a su alrededor y el que su hermana fuera una estufa andante en cuanto a deseo es bastante molesto para el.

- como sea chicos- comenté ya algo desesperada- los veo en el almuerzo- me despedí con la mano mientras tomaba dirección a mi primera clase: biología.

Como siempre me senté en frente, donde nadie sentaba, obviamente porque era mi lugar favorito. Los humanos tienden a evitarnos, no importa lo bien que luzcamos o lo hermosos y guapos que seamos, algo en su instinto de supervivencia les indica que somos peligrosos, y a mi me parece muy bien eso, no tengo porque soportar a nadie.

Sin embargo no falta el bocadillo con patas que se atreviera a hablarme, como lo fue Mike Newton en los primeros meses de llegar al pueblo, y aun ahora continua igual, aunque tal vez después de hablarle bastante "claro" le ha bajado un poco esa búsqueda de entablar conversación conmigo, y es que una humillación publica ayuda mucho para alejar a alguien.

Seguía perdida en mis pensamientos cuando un olor que realmente era difícil de describir golpeo mi nariz como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un balón de básquetball, era la cosa mas deliciosa que había sentido en mi vida, era casi como oler comida humana en mis tiempos antes de ser vampiro, era suculenta. No pude evitar sujetar con fuerza la mesa frente a mientras buscaba su origen, y no tarde ni dos segundos en encontrarme con dos esmeraldas que me veían fijamente, el dueño era un chaval de apariencia desgarbada, piel bastante clara, cabello cobrizo y esos endemoniados ojos que no dejaban de verme.

Entré en pánico, pues quería lanzarme contra el, mientras el profesor lo presentaba como Edward Cullen, pero realmente fue lo único que fui capaz de escuchar pues mis sentidos estaban totalmente centrados en el ataque, sin embargo me mantuve en mi sitio, poniendo en practica todo mi autocontrol, no caería por un tonto niño nuevo que olía muy bien, no lo permitiría, de ninguna manera.

De pronto sentí el olor todavía mas intenso y pude notar al chico a mi lado, sentado en la silla vacía que se suponía nadie utilizaba en la misma mesa que yo. Ahora si estaba en problemas.

Ed pov.

nos vamos mamá- gritó Emmet mientras salíamos por la puerta principal.

¿Sin darle un beso a su adorada madre?- hablo mi madre a nuestras espaldas haciendo un ligero puchero.

Siempre que salíamos, mi madre nos hacia despedirnos de ella "bien", por lo que nos regresamos para darle cada uno un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

-que tengan un buen día- dijo mi padre desde el marco de la puerta

-igualmente- contestamos los tres.

-tu deberías estar desayunado o se te hará tarde- le dijo mi padre mientras lo reprochaba con un dedo de arriba hacia abajo como cuando un niño hace algo mal.

-pero amo…

-pero nada, además…

Ya no alcancé a escuchar lo demás de la conversación pues mi hermana interrumpió con u vocecilla.

- y ¿en cual nos iremos esta ves?- pregunto alice mientras se sujetaba la barbilla pensativa

- pues me toca a mi ¿no?- preguntó emmet

-claro que no, es mi turno- le respondí rápidamente y dirigiéndome a mi volvo.

-ya lo sabia- comentó alice suavemente- aunque me hubiera gustado que hubieran dicho que a mi- dijo algo triste mi hermana, aunque lo mas seguro es que sonara así solo para que cambiáramos de opinión, sin embargo la conocemos muy bien.

- vamos pelusita, ¿esperas que usemos tu porche amarillo en el primer día?

- es muy ostentoso hermanita, otro día será- prometí mientras daba marcha hacia la escuela.

Era el primer día y estábamos algo nerviosos, después de todo éramos los nuevos en el pueblo, y más aun en la escuela, donde a penas llegaban a los 300 alumnos.

El aparcar no fue nada difícil, lo único que me llamó mucho la atención era un bonito VMW que estaba estacionado unos poco metros lejos de nosotros, desentonaba bastante con los demás autos que cabía decir eran bastante viejos.

Nos dirigimos dirección, donde una regordeta señora de cabello naranja nos daba instrucciones de cómo llegar a nuestras clases mientras nos lanzaba varias miradas raras a mí y a mi hermano.

Salimos de ahí tan rápido como pudimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Mi primera clase era biología, así que caminé deprisa pues iba algo retrasado.

Para cuando llegué la clase ya estaba completa, por lo que sentí algo cohibido, más cuando el señor Banner se tomó la molestia de presentarme con la clase.

Mientras estaba parado frente a todos pasé mi vista por todo el salón, pude notar a una muchacha al fondo, era bajita y de cabello ondulado y castaño que me sonreía y me saludaba, me hizo recordar que al igual que en la escuela anterior tanto mis hermanos como yo nos volvíamos populares sin necesidad de nada, solamente por ser apuestos, y realmente guapos, a mi nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención pero aparentemente no era algo que estuviera bajo mi control.

Sin embargo, de repente encontré un par de ojos negros viéndome directamente, con una expresión realmente difícil de describir, pues era una mezcla de confusión, odio, y tal vez nervios, me mantuve mirando fijamente a aquella joven, que cabía decir que era bastante bonita, de piel blanca, labios carnosos, el superior un poco mas grande que el inferior, pero realmente me parecía perfecta, y ese cabello castaño ondulado que caía sobre su espalda., le día un toque muy peculiar

Pocos segundos después el profesor me mandó a sentar, y curiosamente era en la misma mesa de la joven que había cautivado mi mirada. Pero cuando estuve sentado, una sensación de peligro me llenó, era como cuando estas cerca de un perro que sabes que te atacará, o un león enjaulado pero que esta rugiendo, no sabia que significaba, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que esta joven me veía de reojo y se alejaba lo mas que podía de mi.

Una parte de mi agradecía que guardara cierta distancia, pero la otra debía admitir que realmente tenia ganas de hablarle para saber por lo menos su nombre.

Otras notas: tengo poca gente leyendo este fic, así que continuaré, pero bueno. Aun no se si meter los pov de los demás hermanos, eso me dará trabajo extra, lo pensaré muy bien a ver si me decido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de estephenie meyer.

Nota del autor: de nuevo aquí con esta historia medio chiflada que me salio una noche como a las 4 de la mañana, jajaja el tercer capitulo por fin salió, al final decidí poner pequeños pov de los demás hermanos, aunque aun no me decido si ponerlos completos y pues desarrollarlo.

Edward pov.

La clase no era nada interesante. Y realmente la persona que estaba a mi lado no ayudaba en nada. La hermosa joven que estaba a mi lado parecía como si a su lado hubiera algo desagradable aparentemente no era de su total agrado, mantenía la mano en su boca y el movimiento constante de su pierna me decía que estaba ansiosa.

Cuando por fin terminó la clase después de una hora, empecé a guardar mis libros y cuando me giré para hablarle a mi compañera de mesa, ya no estaba, ni siquiera había notado en que momento había salido.

Bella pov.

No podía creerlo, toda una hora esperando para salir de ese maldito lugar, con ese muchacho a mi lado. A penas podía mantenerme en mi asiento, mantenía mi mano sobre la boca y nariz para evitar respirar, todo me decía que me lanzará, pero al mismo tiempo mi sentido común regresaba a mi y me detenía.

Sabia que podía engatusarlo fácilmente, a fin cuentas somos bastante persuasivos pero… eso definitivamente lastimaría mi propio ego y lastimaría a mi padre y a mi demás familia, por lo que tengo que contenerme.

Cuando la clase por fin acabó Salí de ahí pitando, pasándome un poco del nivel normal de un humano, pero era necesario salir de ahí.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia el bosque. Pues el viento limpio y fresco me ayudaría a pensar mejor.

Pero cuando llegué otro olor fue el que me recibió, eran mis hermanos, los encontré en un poco a delante, y lo que vi realmente me perturbó, ambos parecían haber pasado por algo terrible, rose se sostenía con una mano de un árbol, mientras que jasper permanecía arrodillado cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-¿pero que demonios hacen aquí?- pregunte intentando sonar casual tranquila.

- lo mismo que tu, según veo- contesto jasper sin moverse un centímetro de su posición.

-¿igual que yo?, no se de que hablas, yo solo salí a dar una vuelta- intente tranquilizarme y salirme por la tangente.

-puedo sentir claramente tu frustración, rabia y por supuesto sed así que no puedes engañarme isabella- de pronto jasper levantó el rostro y me observo con la cara llena de dolor y preocupación- te pasó lo mismo que a nosotros ¿verdad?

-ustedes….- no pude continuar, era imposible que ellos hallan olido a edward, el estaba conmigo y no vi en ningún momento que se acercara a mis hermanos.

- el chico huele demasiado bien- habló rose de repente, apenas y recordaba que estaba ahí con nosotros- fue un milagro que pudiera contenerme.

- ¿de que hablas rose?- pregunté preocupada

- recuerdas lo de "la sangre nueva"- respondió amargamente, pero pude notar una sonrisa en su rostro- pues esa sangre nueva huele demasiado bien para su propia seguridad.

-digo lo mismo- completó jasper- jamás en todos mis años de vida había olido algo así, era sumamente delicioso.

- pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- no podía creerlo, acaso habían pasado cerca del el en algún momento.

-durante mi primer clase lo presentaron bella, y pude apreciar rápidamente ese infernal olor- siguió Rose con ironía en su voz- cada segundo fue una tortura.

-la mía también llegó esta mañana- interrumpió Jasper-

- un momento, están hablando de dos personas diferentes ¿cierto?-pregunté desconcertada pero aliviada al mismo tiempo de saber que no hablábamos de la misma persona.

-desde luego- hablo rose con fuerza.

Eso quería decir varias cosas a la ves, la primera es que estos humanos tenían los días contados, pues si todos olían tan bien para nosotros como el mío lo fue para mi será casi imposible resistirse a beber de su sangre, al mismo tiempo en mi pecho algo se retorció de golpe, no sabia que era pero algo había cambiado.

Ahora que estaba en medio de la nada, con el aire fresco entrando por mis fosas nasales y dejándome notar cada aspecto del bosque pude notar dos cosas, la primera era que a pesar de haber salido corriendo de la escuela, tenia deseos de regresar, y la segunda es que noté que el motivo de este deseo era aquel muchacho, tenia ganas de regresar y sentir esa sensación de sed incontrolable y luchar contra ella, me sentía deseosa de pelear contra mis propios instintos como nuca lo había hecho, era algo nuevo, algo excitante, algo que definitivamente tenia que repetir.

¿que se supone que piensas para sentir tal emoción Bella?- la voz de jasper me sacó de repente de mis pensamientos.

¿yo? Esto… no, nada, no se de que hablas, de todas formas ¿que harán?

Creo que lo mejor es irnos del pueblo- hablo rápidamente rose

Creo que lo mismo, seria tentar a la suerte si nos quedamos, seria por el bien de esos humanos- comentó jasper

No… no lo creo- mi helado corazón se sentía abatido por el pensamiento de irme de ahí y no volver a sentir aquello.

¡como que no isabella!!acaso no ves lo peligrosa que es la situación! Gritó histérica mi hermana- ¡es imposible para nosotros permanecer aquí y no tomar la vida de esos dos!

¿Acaso no eres capaz de soportar el olor de un humano?- no sabia muy bien el porque pero tenia que quedarme en el pueblo y golpear el súper ego de mi hermana seria una buena forma de hacerlo, a fin de cuentas esa entereza que tiene rosalie frente a cualquier situación podía servirme en este momento.

¿Qué si no soy capaz?- pregunto la aludida de pronto con un brillo de enojo en los ojos que ahora permanecían viéndome con desconcierto y furia contenida- ¿te das cuenta de la estupidez que estas diciendo? yo no le temo a nada, y mucho menos a un simple humano, claro que soy mas que capaz de hacer eso y mas isabella pero eso no viene al caso.

-claro que viene al caso, a fin de cuentas charlie y helena se han esforzado para que nos adaptemos al pueblo sin problemas, además de que es el mejor lugar que hemos encontrado en años- seguí picando para poder quedarnos, nada mejor que usar a mi padre y tía para logarlo.

Ellos entenderán, a fin de cuentas algún día tendríamos que irnos de aquí- su voz no sonaba del todo segura, así que sentía mi victoria muy cerca

En eso tienes razón- comenté- y a fin de cuentas solo yo seria capaz de soportarlo

¿Qué tu que? ¡no me hagas reír isabella! Sabes bien que de los tres soy la de mejor autocontrol

Pues no parece- contra ataque ante la risa de burla de rose que pronto se ensanchó

Pues te lo puedo demostrar en cualquier momento "hermanita- aquella palabra fue dicha con tanto sarcasmo que me hizo reír

De acuerdo- contesté- que te parece el día de hoy, ¿ puedes pasar todo el día con el humano cerca?-

Claro que puedo- contestó mi hermana aunque con cierta inseguridad en su voz

Esto no esta bien- interrumpió al fin jasper- saben lo peligroso que seria si nosotros…

Cállate jasper- contesto su hermana- claro que podemos, eso te incluye a ti, o tal vez ¿quieras correr a esconderte solo porque esa niña huele bien?- mi hermana utilizó el poco ego que tenia jasper para hacerlo caer, igual que como la había hecho caer yo.

Pero rose si noso…

Sin peros jasper, esta decidido, isabella te tendré que dar una lección.

Antes de que yo pudiera contestar salió disparada en dirección a la escuela mientras retenía lo mas que podía una sonrisa de satisfacción

bella no se a que estés jugando pero realmente es peligroso- jasper habló con verdadera preocupación en su voz

olvídalo jasper, Rosalie no se echará para atrás y yo tampoco, no te puedo explicar muy bien las cosas solo te pido que me dejes continuar

al parecer estas muy interesada en esto, eso definitivamente es algo que nunca creí ver en ti : interés

la gente cambia ¿no?, ¿por qué yo tendría que ser igual siempre?

Ya no deje que comentara nada mas pues Salí pitando en dirección a la escuela, tenia que regresar a clases y lo mas seguro es que lo volvería a ver.

Efectivamente, la clase de literatura estaba a punto de comenzar, y pude ver al muchacho al fondo, junto a Jessica que aparentemente no dejaba de hablar, a lo que el educadamente escuchaba, así que me acerqué y me senté en la única silla vacía a su lado, debía admitir que era suerte.

Me sentía muy bien, el olor fue igual de fuerte que algunas horas antes, era tan embriagador, tan penetrante, era algo que en definitivamente me hacia desear matarlo, era realmente emocionante el tener que detenerme.

El maestro no tardó en llegar y con el silencio por fin de Jessica llegó, aunque seguía mandándole miradas furtivas cada cierto tiempo. Con ello algo en mi se retorcio. Parecia como si me molestara que no lo dejará en paz, asi que hice algo que no habia hecho si no hace muchoisismo tiempo y que definitivamente jamas creí hacer de nuevo mietras estuviera tanto viva como no viva, corte la mitad de la hoja de mi libreta, y puse algunos garabots, la hice una bolita y se la lancé.

Edward pov.

Después de que mi compalñera de mesa de laboratorio saliera tan rapido como el rayo, caminé lentamente hacia fuera con ella en el pensamiento, pero no tardó mucho en desaparecer pues alguien me habló de repente.

-hola- era la misma muchacha que me habia saludado desde el fondo de la calse cuando llegué- eres edward cullen verdad, soy Jessica- me dijo tendiendo la mano

-mucho gusto-contesté mecánicamente.

-¿ que clase tienes ahora?- me pregunto de pronto

-yo… calculo- contesté algo confundido

- genial- dijo de pronto, aunque se sonrojo un poco al notar el entusiasmo que puso al decirlo- yo tambien, podemos ir juntos.

Yo solo asentí y deje que fuera a mi lado, mientras parloteba y hablaba acerca de las clases y de sus amigos.

Durante la clase de calculo fue igual , la pequeña parecia no aprar nunca de hablar, pero mi formación me impedia decirle que no me intereaba lo qu estba diciendo o ella, yal como me lo habia enseñado mi padre.

Cuando la clase terminó se nos unioeron otros compañero que como habia notado, estaba conmigo en las mismas clases, un tal mike, tayler, Eric, lauren y angela. Todos se me acercaron rapidamente al notar que Jessica estaba a mi lado, asi que me vi en vuelto en un grupo de amigos sin siquiera haberlos buscado.

La tercer calse era literatura, y mientras me sentaba y escuchaba de nuevo a Jessica pude notar que la joven que estuvo conmigo en bilogia entraba al salón y se quedaba parada un momento frente a la clase, aparentemente buscando un lugar para sentarse.

-oye Jessica- le interrumpó-¿ me podrias decir el nombre de esa chica?

solté de pronto ,ella volteo a ver a donde miraba y noté como fruncia un poco el seño

-oh ella es isabella swan, es bonita verdad?- su pregunta me parecio algo rara pero la respondi rapido

si, muy linda

mejor si no te fijas en ella, hasta donde yo se nadie ha logrado alcanzarla.

¿alcanzarla?- pregunté confundido

Si ella no… bueno igamos que nunca ha tenido novio desde que ha llegado aquí, nadie parece ser suficiente para ella, incluos mike lo intentó y no salió muy bien de ello.

A… fue lo unico que pude decir pues ella se dirigia hacia donde estaba sentado, y pronto nté que el asiento al lado mio estba vacio, asi que hice que Jessica cambiara de tema preguntándole por sus novios.

La clase comenzó unos minutos después, asi que jesica dejó por un momento su parloteo y puso atención a la clase, aunque cada tanto me lanzaba miaradas.

De pronto de la nada una bola de papel callo frente a mi silla, la extendí y me sorprendi ante las palabras que tenia escrita:

"hola, soy bella", no pida creerlo,la miré de reojo y pude ver que sonreia un pcoc y me veia, sus ojos eran de un color ambar pero algo oscuros, eran diferentres a lo que recordaba.

Me reí pues esta clase de cosas son las que haces en la primaria, asi que me sentí como un niño mientras escribia "hola, soy edward, y debo decirte que me siento como en primaria haciendo esto" y se la lance de regreso, con lo que empezo una divertida platica en papel.

Bella-"¿asi que en la primaria hacias esto? Que acaso no ponias atención a tus clases"

Edward-"mira quien habla, tu empesaste lo que me hace pensar que tu tampoco pocnias atención"

Bella-Debo admitir que tienes razón, pero no esncuentro nada mejor que hacer en esta clase, es relamente a burrida.

Edward- ¿a si? ¿poruqe lo dices?

Bella- pues he leido cada libro que se supone deveriamos leer en el periodo"

Edward- ¿me estas presumiendo?

Bella-" tal vez"

Edward- "que linda"

Bella- "¿por presumir?"

Edward- "una parte, la otra es que en verdad eres linda"

Bella- " un comentario bastante intrépido ¿no?

Edward- "no tanto"

Bella-"me has hecho reir, ha sido muy entretenido platicar contigo edward"

Edward- "igualmente bella."

No podia creerlo, en verdad habia platicado con ella por medio de una hoja de papel y no solo eso si no que le dije que era bonita casi sin pensarlo, todod habia pasado tan rapido, y ahora tenia que admitir que aquella desconfianza que me hizo sentir al principio se habia desvanecido y se convertia en algo muy difícil de xplicar, asi que por le momento me quedaria con que me gustaba.

La clase había terminado, e isabella igual que en biología salió casi volando de ahí, asi que como la ves anteriror solo salí de ahí con e precario sentimiento de quere hablarle y no poder, con la única diferencia de que ahora todo un grupo me acompañaba.

La mesa en la que mis hermanos y yo nos sentabams ahora estaba repleta de gente, todos los compañeros que acababa de conocer estaban ahí, y ahora tambien eran conocidos de mis hermanos. A emmet aprentemente le calleron bien todos, exepto talves Eric que se atrevio a coquetear un pcoc con alice que se sintio algo cohibida pero emmet habló en voz alta sobre la situación de nuestra hermana en cuanto a novios: nadie era suficiente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son toda propiedad de Estephenie Meyer

Notas del autor: el capi cuatro, no se que le pasaba a la pagina de fafiction pero pos me ha hecho atrasarme con los capis. En este me centraré un poco en el encuentro de alice con jasper y de rose con emmet a ver que tal me queda.

Jasper pov.

Isabella es casi una hermana para mí y realmente la quiero y desde que nos mudamos aquí y los encontramos la he apoyado en todo tal y como lo he hecho con mi hermana rose.

Ahora me dirigía a clase, después de que bella se despidiera de nosotros.

-nos vemos en el almuerzo- habló mi hermana de pronto.

-de acuerdo- conteste dirigiéndome a los salones de primer año.

A fin de cuentas me hacia pasar por alguien de 16 años así que me tocaba estar en primer año todavía.

Cuando llegué la el salón estaba medio lleno, y como siempre mi lugar al fondo estaba libre, así que me dirigí a el como todos los días, bueno, casi, pues una persona se puso en mi camino.

-hola jasper- me saludó una pequeña joven de cabello negro liso.

-buenos días Jennifer- ella era una compañera que casi casi me ha acechado desde el principio del año escolar, es bonita debo admitirlo pero realmente no me interesa, además de que realmente me preocupa poner su vida en peligro.

- ¿que tal tu fin de semana?- dijo intentando tomar mi mano, sin embargo las eché para atrás de mi espalda

- muy bien, nada interesante que contar.

La evadí y me fui a sentar, pero obviamente me seguiría intentando sacar mas platica, sus intenciones eran bastante obvias.

-oye jaz, que te parecería si tu y yo pues… ¿salimos este viernes?- me hablaba colocándose provocativamente frente a mi asiento dejando ver sus atributos que debía admitir, eran algo grandes para una chica de su edad, ni que decir de su estatura, no rebasando los 1.66 según el ultimo examen medico que nos hicimos.

-yo tengo planes para ese día

- pero el sábado estarás libre cierto Jazie

-no creo, planeamos irnos con toda la familia de campamento

- oh, pues será en otra ocasión creo…

- si, claro

Le contesté mas por educación, era imposible cumplir con tal cosa. La maestra entró algunos segundos después y con ella una pequeña niña y digo pequeña porque media fácilmente 1.60 mts. Era de complexión delgada, de piel clara, casi blanca como nosotros, cabello negro peinado desordenadamente y en puntas que apuntaban a todos lados, y su rostro, podía compararlo con el de cualquiera Ada que haya visto en los libros de historias fantásticos, era realmente bonita y por el momento no podía dejar de verla.

La profesora la presentó como alice cullen, era nueva en el pueblo, era hija de el doctor carlisle cullen.

Había notado hace algunos días un gran camión de mudanza en una gran casa que había estado en reparaciones, seguramente ellos se encargaron de restaurarla, esta a las afueras del pueblo, no muy lejos de la nuestra que por cierto esta bastante alejada de todo.

Ante tal presentación la pequeña alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco pero mantenía al mismo tiempo en su rostro una sonrisa. La profesora le indicó un lugar y de pronto mientras me perdía en su rostro sin saber al cien por ciento el porque noté que se dirigía hacia mi.

Una parte de mi se entusiasmo y la otra se preocupó por la cercanía, pero con lo que no contaba es que cuando se sentó a mi lado me saludó.

-hola- dijo tímidamente, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que su aliento llegara hasta mi nariz y me dejara sentir el olor más delicioso que haya sentido que provenga de un humano. Ahora me debatía en lanzarme y tomarla ahí mismo o esperar al final de clase, si eso haría, tenia que beber de su sangre sin importar que, ella seria mía.

- ¿esta ocupado este asiento?- me preguntó tímidamente

-claro que no, por favor siéntate-

Durante la hora completa no podía evitar verla, era casi agobiante el tener que esperar, nunca había deseado salir de clases tanto como hoy, y cuando por fin el timbre sonó me lance a conseguir mi presa.

-¿qué clase te toca?- le pregunte repentinamente, haciéndola saltar, aparentemente me había acercado muy rápido.

-yo…este… pues tengo clase de calculo- me contestó titubeando.

- a mi igual, ¿te puedo acompañar?- utilice toda la persuasión de la que sabia que era capaz, y valla que era mucha.

-yo…si este… claro.

En cuanto salimos del salón mi mente empezó a idear la forma de tenerla a solas, a si que lo único que se me vino a la mente a mi parecer era realmente obvio y patético pero tenia que intentarlo, de otra forma, me vería forzado a usar la fuerza.

-¿te han mostrado las inhalaciones de la escuela?- pregunte de pronto

-yo… no nadie lo ha hecho

- pues para eso estoy yo, bueno si tú quieres- utilice mi don y la llene de curiosidad e interés.

-claro, gracias.

-Ven por aquí, los jardines son un lugar que tienes que conocer- le dije con el veneno llenado mi boca y empujándola ligeramente, ocasionando que una sensación de hormigueo entrara por mis dedos cuando hicieron contacto con su delicada y tibia piel.

La llevé hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela, obviamente no teníamos jardines, a fin de cuantas, era una escuela rodeada casi por completo de vegetación, pero era un lugar al que casi nadie llegaba nunca.

Estando ahí, me detuve y me puse frente a ella.

-¿esto es un jardín?- me preguntó con una graciosa cara de sorpresa.

Ya no respondí, era hora, lo haría, me acerque a ella, a lo que abrió sus pequeños ojos sorprendida.

-¿que… que haces?- me pregunto mientras su corazón incrementaba su ritmo a un desenfrenado bombeo

-solo cierra los ojos- dije mientras mi boca ya estaba sobre su cuello, pero cuando mis labios tocaron su piel una parte de mi se reactivo de golpe al llegar una brisa fuerte del bosque, y con ella un poco de cordura llegó a mi cerebro. Me erguí y la tome por los hombros.

lo lamento, he recordado que tengo algo que hacer, en aquel edifico es nuestra siguiente clase, yo me tengo que ir, te veo luego.

Antes de que me pudiera decir nada me separé como pude de ella, y corrí a toda velocidad humana hasta perderme de su vista y salí disparado al bosque, y en mi camino pude notar una sensación enorme de sed a mi alrededor, encontrándome con Rose que corría casi tan rápido como yo. Me acerque a ella y hable mientras corríamos.

-¿Qué ocurre Rose? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté

-¿nada?- me contestó cortante

-¿nada?, corres hacia el bosque cuando deberías estar en clases y además de tu cuerpo sale un deseo de sangre que solo se compara con el mió en este momento.

Mi hermana se detuvo de golpe en medio del bosque y se acercó a un árbol para apoyarse, parecía contrariada por algo, todo apuntaba a que le había pasado algo parecido a lo mío.

Rose pov.

¿Porqué demonios tenia que oler tan bien?, acababa de entrar un nuevo alumno, se llama emmet cullen pero su nombre era lo que menos que me interesaba, a fin de cuentas el olía como nadie en este mundo. La pegunta principal se refería a ¿Qué haría ahora?, tenia que salir de ahí, no sabia como pero tenía que hacerlo, antes de que no me pudiera contener.

Me levanté de mi silla segura de saber como salir.

lo lamento señor Sanders pero necesito ir a la enfermería, me siento mareada- y no era del todo una mentira, ese olor me mantenía en un estado de estupor total.

Señorita hale, ¿se siente mal he?, de acuerdo puede salir.

Disculpe profesor, me pongo como voluntario para llevarla- hablo alguien cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta, era una voz muy varonil, me gustaba pero de repente me di cuenta de que nunca la había escuchado, lo que significaba que era…. Ahora si que estaba en problemas.

Señor cullen, pero no conoce la enfermería- ja, eso era cierto, el era nuevo

Además no es necesario, puedo llegar sola- hablé rápidamente.

De ningún modo, además me he pasado por la enfermería esta mañana, cuando una compañera se desmayó.

Oh, en ese caso, adelante señor cullen, por favor ayude a la señorita hale.

En ese momento deseé que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara vivo porque de lo contrario lo haría yo. No lo esperé y salí del salón antes de que se acercara, pero se colocó a mi lado en un momento caminando a mi ritmo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-yo puedo ir sola, así que regresa al salón- deje de respirar, o de lo contrario me lanzaría a su cuello en cualquier momento.

- pero que clase de caballero sería si no ayudo a una mujer tan linda como tu- su comentario dio directamente en mi ego, pues yo misma sabia lo que los cumplidos hacían en mi, y si no quisiera beber toda su sangre hasta dejarlo seco realmente me podría caer bien.

- te he dicho que puedo solo, además no se quien te crees para venir aquí y tener el descaro de hablarme, es que no sabes quien soy, yo soy rosalie hale, la mas popular de la escuela- intenté sonar lo mas petulante y grosera posible, tal vez de esa forma se alejaría de mi, incluso coloqué la mirada mas temible que tenia pero al parecer eso solo lo hizo sonreír mas.

-¿en serio?, bueno pues eso no quita que eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto nunca y que yo siempre ayudo a cualquier mujer que esté en problemas.

- me vale sabes, ahora quítate de mi camino.

Llegué a la enfermería y entre cerrando la puerta para que se quedara afuera. Esperé unos minutos y noté como sus pasos se notaban lejos, así que corrí hacia la ventana y salté para correr hacia el bosque.

Durante mi trayecto me encontré a mi hermano, seguramente podía notar todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo, pero de todas formas me hice la tonta al hablar con el, sin embargo no lo pude ignorar por mucho tiempo así que me detuve en un árbol, donde me apoyé.

-en mi clase, hay un nuevo alumno, que huele mas delicioso que los demás humanos.- le dije con pesar en mi voz- fue muy difícil salir de ahí y no matarlo.

-a mi me pasó lo mismo, estuve a segundo de tomar su vida, pero pude recuperar un poco de cordura- contestó mi hermano, eso me hacia sentir mejor pues no era la única, mientras jasper se arrodillaba en el suelo y se cubría el rostro con ambas mano y es que realmente estuvo tan cerca como yo de acabar con nuestra forma de vida.

Estábamos pensando acerca de lo ocurrido y de lo que podía pasar cuando de pronto el olor de bella estuvo muy cerca de nosotros, parecía que estaba ahí por lo mismo que nosotros.

Alice pov.

La escuela era bastante normal, se nota que en las festividades es casi un diamante en bruto, espero que pueda meterme en el comité social podría hacer mil maravillas con el lugar.

Sin embargo, ahora me preocupaba no poder encontrar mi clase, y es que aunque no era muy grande los edificios no estaban muy bien marcados que digamos y algo separados entre si, así que intentaba seguir el mapa que nos dio la tal señora Cope, de quien por cierto debo decir que esta algo loca al intentar coquetear con mis hermanos, lo único bueno de eso es que luego los podría molestarlos con eso.

Hola - una voz sonó a mis espaldas, así que me giré y vi aun muchacho de cabello negro grasiento y con acné- mi nombre es Eric, soy del periódico escolar, tú ¿eres nueva verdad?

-esto… si yo soy nueva- de pronto pude ver como me preguntaba si me acompañaba a mi salón.

-si y…

-si me disculpas tengo que ir a clase se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

Lo evadí rápidamente y caminé hacia donde se suponía estaba mi salón, de todas formas, lo que menos quiero es romper un corazón con tan poco tiempo en la escuela, y es que las intenciones se notaban tan fácilmente, y mas aun por el nerviosismo en su voz y cierta visión fugaz que llegó a mi pero bueno.

Llegue sin ninguna interrupción más, pues pude verlas todas antes de que sucedieran así que no me fue difícil evadirlas, gente preguntando por el club que elegiría, otros mas saludándome para después pedirme una cita, cosas que realmente me hacían reir.

En el salón de mi clase ya estaban todos en su lugar, todos platicando, se notaba que era un grupo bastante animado, mas chicas que chicos, lo mas seguro es que pudiera hacer mi club de moda como en Phoenix. Cuando crucé la puerta atrás de mí una mujer bajita y regordeta con una enorme sonrisa calida en el rostro me saludo.

-hola bonita, eres alice cullen ¿verdad?, soy la profesora Gertrude.

- a yo… sip soy ella, mucho gusto- me recordaba a una tía hermana de mi madre, es realmente amorosa.

- muy bien clase- habló la profesora alzando la voz- ella es Alice Cullen, es una estudiante nueva, por favor háganla sentir cómoda en nuestra clase, ahora cariño- se dirigió a mi- ¿porqué no te sientas por allá?- me señaló un lugar vació al lado de un joven, en ese momento mi mundo dio una vuelta, era realmente guapo, era… creo que no tenia palabras para describirlo, era perfecto, me sonrojé de solo pensarlo.

Me encaminé a mi lugar con la mirada del rubio clavada en mi, y es que al ser , alto y por lo que se notaba algo musculoso debía admitir que estaba muy bien, ante mi pensamiento solo sonreí pues podía imaginarme la actitud de mi hermano emmet al saber que alguien me llamaba la atención.

A su lado una compañera me veía con ojos asesinos, yo intenté ignorarla y me acerqué al rubio.

-hola- le dije y noté como de repente se tensó y pude ver caramente como sus ojos eran oscuros- ¿esta ocupado este asiento?

-claro que no, por favor, siéntate.

No podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, tal vez era porque mi vecino que me veía detenidamente y la muchacha que me había visto antes casi casi me mutilaban con la mirada.

A los pocos minutos de que la clase comenzara una visión vino a mi, en ella estábamos el muchacho rubio y yo, rodeados de plantas y el se…., la visión terminó ahí, era extraño nunca había tenido visiones a medias, a menos que alguno de los dos cambiara de decisión repentinamente. Cualquiera que fuera la razón ahora estaba más nerviosa.

Sumida en mis pensamientos y en la visión que tuve ni siquiera había notado la hora en la que el timbre había sonado.

-¿que clase te toca?- me preguntó repentinamente una voz varonil haciéndome saltar,

-yo...este… pues tengo clase de calculo-sin saber porque empecé a tartamudear, eso nunca me había pasado, o por lo menos no con un completo extraño.

- a mi igual, ¿te puedo acompañar?- ahora si que no podía creerlo, el muchacho mas apuesto que haya visto en mi vida me dirigía la palabra y se ofrecía a acompañarme a mi siguiente clase, debo admitir que estaba feliz

-yo…si este… claro- fue lo único que pude contestar.

Salimos del salón y caminamos a la par, me sentía nerviosa y algo confundida, era extraño tener a alguien tan guapo a mi alrededor, normalmente los chicos casi no se me acercaban, o bueno por lo menos en Phoenix no, así que esto era nuevo para mi.

-¿te han mostrado las instalaciones de la escuela?-me preguntó de repente.

-yo…no nadie lo ha hecho- conteste confundida, pues realmente que era lo que me podían mostrarme en una escuela como esta, pero sin saber bien el porque tenia duda acerca de lo que podría mostrarme además de un repentino interés de acompañarlo.

- pues para eso estoy yo, bueno ¿si tu quieres?- de pronto sus ojos se clavaron el los míos, eran realmente intimidantes y me hacían sentir pequeña, sin embargo había algo en ellos que no me permitía evitar mirarlos.

-claro, gracias- fue lo único que pude decir.

-ven por aquí, los jardines son un lugar que tienes que conocer- soltó de repente mientras me empujaba ligeramente.

Me guió a lo que parecía la parte trasera de la escuela, donde por cierto no había nadie y no parecía un lugar que se frecuentara mucho, pero lo mas raro de esto era que el lugar era realmente…feo creo que sería la palabra, definitivamente eso tenia de jardín lo que yo tenia de alta, rubia y morena. De pronto detuvo su marcha y se puso frente a mí.

-¿esto es un jardín?- pregunté con algo de escepticismo en la voz. Pero no me contestó y se limitó a verme con esos penetrantes ojos negros, y de repente se acercó a mí, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara muy rápido, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mió, pero pasó de largo y sentí como su cabello rozaba mi mejilla derecha.

-¿Qué…que haces?- sentí su aliento muy cerca de mi cuello, eso me hizo temblar, era helado y olía claramente como a flores, o a mermelada de durazno, era difícil de explicar, solo sabia que era embriagador y no me dejaba pensar bien.

-cierra los ojos- me dijo de repente y curiosamente y sin saber porque le obedecí, sintiendo todo un torrente de emociones en el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto con mi piel, lo único que me regresó a la realidad fue una vacilación de su parte cuando una corriente de viento que provenía del bosque llegó a nosotros.

Pero así como hizo todo eso en unos segundos así se irguió y me vio con ojos desconcertados.

lo lamento, he recordado que tengo algo que hacer, en aquel edifico es nuestra siguiente clase, yo me tengo que ir, te veo luego.

Se separó de mí y caminó con rapidez hasta perderlo de vista al doblar la esquina. Mientras yo aun tenía mi respiración realmente agitada y mi corazón aun palpitaba muy rápido, era increíble todo lo que había pasado.

Había dos cosas entonces, la primera es que posiblemente estoy enamorada y la segunda, es que por algún motivo las visiones que normalmente tengo se ven muy borrosas, al parecer el futuro para mí ahora es incierto.

Notas del autor: pues aquí les dejo tres pov, no se que tan bien me salieron pero pues la inspiración me llega en la noche y la verdad ayer no me dejaron dormir bien así que mi inspiración se disipó un poco, el de emmet lo pondré en el siguiente, de acuerdo y de nuevo gracias a las lectoras que tengo, me agrada saber que les ha gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de estephenie meyer

Nota del autor: me gusta este capitulo jajajaj no se porque pero bueno. En fin el caso es que intentaré despegarme un poco de la historia original, habrán solo algunas cosillas parecidas, son cosas necesarias jajaja a fin de cuentas de ahí me inspire y por eso elegí escribir esta historia, espero poder hacer un buen trabajo y seguir con sus buenos consejos y comentarios.

Emmet pov.

Nuevo pueblo, nuevas reglas, nuevos juegos, nuevas a puestas y por supuesto nuevas mujeres. Y no es porque no quiera a las novias que consigo, a fin de cuentas a todas las quiero por igual, cada una de ellas, la del lunes, la del martes, aunque la del miércoles solo la aprecio jajajajajajaja.

Dejé a varias de mis mejores novias en Phoenix pero sabia que en forks no seria difícil conseguirme una "semana de novias" nueva, a fin de cuentas ¿Quién se resiste al gran emmet cullen?

Papá me ha regañado mas de una vez por lo que hago, mas porque el quejita de edward siempre le esta contando, y es que yo no tengo la culpa de que mi hermano sea un pobre inadaptado social incluso temo que sea gay, no le veo nada de malo pero… ¿Qué si mis hijos heredan eso?, a fin de cuentas el sería su tío.

Hoy es el primer día de clases en el instituto de forks y valla que me he divertido, apenas entramos con mis hermanos la secretaria de la dirección nos comió con la mirada, eso significaba favores especiales para nosotros en el futuro.

Después cuando nos metimos de lleno a la búsqueda de salones no podía dejar de sonreír al notar el mar de preciosas posibles candidatas a novias.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi primer clase una joven de cabello negro lacio hasta su cintura dejó caer sus libros frente a mi, "el típico truco de los libros pensé", muy bueno, todo un clásico, así que me agaché para ayudarle.

-déjame ayudarte-le dije con ese tono que utilizo en el modo conquista

-gra…gracias- la pobre tartamudeo ante mi sonrisa.

Cuando por fin los levantamos ella estaba realmente sonrojada.

-gracias…yo…- apenas y podía hablar, no podía levantar la mirada y se notaba que iba a tener un ataque.

- no es nada preciosa- le contesté y recogí uno mechón de su cabello que se había salido de su delicado peinado y lo coloqué en su lugar, con lo que ocasioné que entrara en shok por lo que se desvaneció y por pocos centímetros no la atrapo.

La sujeté en mis brazos y le hablé a uno de los tantos bobos que estaba a mí alrededor.

¿la enfermería?- le pregunté serio

Al… al fondo- ahora si me podía reír, o lo intimidé como casi siempre lo hago o este pobre anda con la identidad sexual medio perdida, me gusta regodearme de lo que era capaz de provocar en cualquiera.

Me alejé y me dirigí a la enfermería, a fin de cuentas tenia a una desmayada prospecto a novia en mis brazos. En el lugar una ancianita me vio asustada y me dijo que la pusiera sobre una vieja camilla que había en la habitación.

-¿pero que ha pasado?- preguntó mientras sacaba una compresa fría del pequeño congelador que tenia cerca.

-yo no lo se, se desmayó de repente.

-bueno, déjala aquí y vete a clase.

Hice lo que la enfermera dijo, a fin de cuentas no podía hacer nada ahí. Cuando llegué al salón de clases el profesor no se que, me presentó y mientras saludaba cordialmente me puse a escanear cada cara bonita y debía admitir que era un buen grupo, bastante de donde escoger, pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para la belleza que estaba sentada a unos metros de mi, era un ser indescriptible, su cabello rubio caía sobre su espalda y parecía escribir algo en una libreta, pero mientras lo hacia una porción de cabello cubría su rostro, y cuando levantó la vista contemplé la mirada mas sexy y arrebatadora que había visto en toda mi vida.

Mis piernas temblaron, mi corazón no dejaba de sonar como loco, mis pulmones batallaban por dejar pasar algo de aire, pero era imposible, mi cerebro atacó a mi cuerpo con las sensaciones que eran totalmente desconocidas para mi, y por un momento me sentí vulnerable y con el enorme deseo de lanzarme a los pies de esa hermosura y rogarle porque estuviera conmigo y solo conmigo.

Cuando regresé a la realidad, solo podía notar algo más en su cara "dolor". Se levantó de golpe ocasionando que otros que no merecían verla la observaran con extrañeza.

lo lamento señor Sanders pero necesito ir a la enfermería, me siento mareada- ¿mareada? Si yo apenas podía respirar.

Señorita hale, ¿se siente mal he?, de acuerdo puede salir- le contestó el profesor.

Disculpe profesor, me propongo como voluntario para llevarla- lo solté sin pensarlo, curiosamente no podía dejar de pensar en ella y mucho menos perder la oportunidad de entablar una conversación que me dejara saber por lo menos su nombre.

Señor cullen, pero no conoce la enfermería- me contestó el imbecil que intentaba evitar mi plan, pero di gracias a dios por haber hecho que aquella alumna se desmayara.

Además no es necesario, puedo llegar sola- me detuve en seco, esa entereza en su palabras me llegó de golpe, pues no esperaba que alguien tan perfecto fuera de carácter fuerte,¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Emmet cullen nunca se intimidaba por nada ni por nadie, y más aun ninguna, absolutamente ninguna mujer se me resiste, ni siquiera esta diosa en la tierra.

De ningún modo, además me he pasado por la enfermería esta mañana, cuando una compañera se desmayó- pique sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Ella me vio con el ceño fruncido y con esos oscuros ojos donde fácilmente se notaba el odio.

Oh, en ese caso, adelante señor cullen, por favor ayude a la señorita hale- triunfé como el gran conquistador que soy, jo soy demasiado listo, a veces me doy miedo.

Como sea, ahora caminaba con ella, incluso intentó adelantárseme un poco pero no me costó nada alcanzarla, por lo que ahora iba tan solo unos pasos atrás.

-yo puedo ir sola, así que regresa al salón- me dijo de forma tranquila pero con un aire de rabia en el tono de su voz.

- pero que clase de caballero sería si no ayudo a una mujer tan linda como tu- ja las mujeres eran fáciles de complacer, y ella que era tan hermosa debería de tener un ego del amaño de mis bíceps.

- te he dicho que puedo sola, además no se quien te crees para venir aquí y tener el descaro de hablarme, ni siquiera me conoces- ahora si que me divertiría, ella era única, hermosa y testaruda, es perfecta para mi, y no importaba sacrificar mi alma pero ella definitivamente sería mía, por lo que su comentario me hizo sonreír aun mas.

-¿en serio?, bueno pues eso no quita que eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto nunca y que yo siempre ayudo a cualquier mujer que esté en problemas- ja punto para mi.

-me vale ¿sabes?, ahora quítate de mi camino- no pude decir nada, punto para ella y se adelantó y entró en la enfermería cerrando la puerta en mi cara.

Me quedé pasmado frente a la puerta y no pude evitar sonreír de alegría y gusto, había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para mí, ella era todo lo que buscaba, tan tenaz, tan fría, tan… poco atraída hacia mí, y ahora pelearía por ella y ni dios mismo haría que desistiera.

Después de unos minutos caminé hacia el salón de nuevo, donde me mantuve perdido en un mar de pensamientos, todos incluían a esa diosa y a mí juntos.

Las primeras clases pasaron muy rápido y la hora del almuerzo no se hizo esperar y estaba realmente hambriento. La "diosa mareada" regresó hasta la segunda clase y desde entonces no me vio ni me dirigió la palabra, a pesar que yo estaba en la silla de atrás, parecía que me ignoraba sin ningún problema, así que además de hambre no estaba del todo de bueno humor.

En la cafetería mis hermanos estaban rodeados por una gran banda de alumnos, de todos los sabores y colores, así que me dirigí en cuanto pude después de llenar mi charola con todo lo que mas me gustaba y me senté con ellos.

Todos eran muy graciosos, me cayeron bien pero uno de ellos se atrevió a hacer un comentario que realmente no me gustó "oye alice, tu en verdad eres un primor", una de las cosas que no permito cerca de mi, ni lejos de mi es que intenten conquistar a mi hermanita, pobres diablos nadie es suficiente para mi pelusita, así que lo puse en su lugar al momento, ese tal Eric creo que casi se mea en los pantalones.

A los poco minutos noté algo raro en mi hermano edward. No es que sepa muchas cosas, pues no es mi fuerte, pero podía presumir de mi conocimiento en le comportamiento normal de mi extraño e introvertido hermano, así que su comportamiento definitivamente no era del todo normal.

-¿Qué ocurre edward, alguna novedad?- pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa-

-¿Qué? yo…- obviamente lo había agarrado súper distraído, interesante.

-¿interesante? ¿En serio?, ¿porqué lo dices?- pregunté, mas interesado.

-jajajaj nada emmet olvídalo, tu que tal ¿algo bueno para mencionar?- obviamente quería evitar algún tema en especifico pero agradecía que mejor me preguntara a mi, me comía por contarle, el siempre me escuchaba, sin importar lo tonto o inmaduro que fuera lo que dijera edward siempre me ponía atención, al igual que a alice y a nuestros padres, en verdad el es genial a pesar de ser raro.

- claro que si, en mi clase, o en la mayoría de ellas hay un bombón que definitivamente tendré que comerme, es la chica mas hermosa y hot que jamás haya tenido el placer de ver, tal ves en unos días sería mi novia- de repente sentí como algo topó con mi cabeza y me gire rápidamente listo para golpear a cualquier que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, pero no hallé a nadie, ni por error, así que lo olvidé y regresé a lo que me interesaba-

-de casualidad ¿rubia, piel muy blanca y hermosa?- me peguntó uno de los tantos que se sentaba con nosotros.

-si es ella- le contesté medio sorprendido al saber quien era

-uuuuuuuuu, ella es rosalie hale, en verdad es la mas bonita y mas popular de la escuela, ten cuidado porque ella no anda con nadie nunca, es la diosa intocable

-¿en serio?- intocable ¿he?- que apodo tan curioso

- se le dejó por el pobre al que le rompió la nariz por atreverse a intentar robarle un beso.

Y su hermano jasper es también temible, nadie se acerca a ellos, ni a bella swan- me dijo de pronto un chaval de cabello rubio y cara de niño, pude notar también un respingo de edward pero parece que solo fue mi imaginación, incluso podía casi jurar que alice se sonrojó también pero seguramente había comido muy poco ese día y la falta de glucosa afectaba mi vista.

Edward pov.

Emmet siempre ha sido un mujeriego, no tengo nada en contra a fin de cuentas es su vida, lo que odio es como puede jugar con los sentimientos de todas las chicas con las que se enrola, es absurdo y muy molesto, sin embargo había algo en esa tal rosalie de la que habló Tayler y que se notaba le interesaba a mi hermano que me llamaba la atención: al parecer ambas tenían una reputación curiosa en la escuela, ambas eran hermosas y deseadas pero al parecer también algo temidas.

Aun no podía creer que hablé con ella por medio de un trozo de papel y ahora tengo una extraña fascinación difícil de explicar pero que obviamente fue ocasionada por ella. Aun me daba algo de miedo pero algo en ella me parecía tan místico, tan irreal, además ella es increíblemente bonita, todo esto era muy raro.

De pronto un pensamiento me sacó de lugar, pude oír claramente: "el beso mi cuello" y esa voz provenía de mi pequeña hermana que parecía perdida en un mundo diferente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Al parecer ella también había tenido alguna experiencia curiosa.

Por el momento solo me preocupaba platicar con bella, con ella y con nadie más, así que mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela Jessica parloteaba mil cosas que yo realmente no podía ni quería comprender, sin embargo, de golpe el tono de su voz cambio y pude notar vacilación en sus palabras.

-oye edward, te quería preguntar si… ¿te gustaría salir este sábado?, tu sabes, ir al cine o a comer un helado por ahí- me había atrapado con la guardia baja y no sabia como salirme de esto, y es que realmente no es que ella no me atrajera, es bonita pero realmente no es de mi total agrado, así que hice lo único que se me vino a la mente.

- yo te quisiera decir que si pero…tengo una cita con bella- se me ocurrió al momento de verla a unos metros de nosotros platicando una rubia bastante linda y un rubio que al parecer era muy cerio.

-¿con bella?- me preguntó con suma extrañeza Jessica

-sip con ella…esto… ¡bella!- le llamé a lo que la aludida volteó algo sorprendida, curiosamente no podía escuchar ni un solo comentario de su mente y me pareció muy raro, pero lo dejé pasar pues lo de ahora era muy importante. Ella se acercó rápidamente y se colocó a un metro de Jessica y mió.

-bella, ¿verdad que quedamos de salir este sábado?- pregunté con el rostro mas suplicante que tenia con la suerte de que ahora Jessica no me veía sino a bella muy seriamente.

-si claro, a menos que quieras ¿cancelar?- me señorío, era una sonrisa realmente hermosa y a la ves algo terrorífica, su perfecta dentadura blanca también dejaba notar unos aparentemente filosos dientes, no sabia que sensación me llenaba mas, el miedo o la admiración.

-oh, ahora veo, entonces será en otra ocasión- me dijo Jessica de pronto claramente molesta y se alejó lo mas rápido que pudo.

-gracias- le dije en cuanto Jessica estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharme.

- de nada, se lo pesada que puede ser Stanley, pero... Siento decirte que esto no te saldrá gratis- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿no?.. Y ¿con que te puedo pagar?- pregunte realmente sorprendido, pues jamás creí que me fuera a decir algo así.

-bueno, esa salida no me parece una mala idea- me dijo sonriendo todavía mas.

-¿me estas invitando a salir?- le pregunté divertido

-¿yo? ¿A ti?- me señaló divertida con el dedo- no, claro que no, te estoy cobrando un favor, así que si no pagas pues fácilmente puedo ir por Jessica y decirle que me has cancelado.

- esta bien, esta bien, de acuerdo, el sábado será ¿a las…?- no podía evitar sonreír, era tan extraño, ahora la única mujer en este mundo que me había llamado la atención me estaba invitando a salir y yo realmente a pesar de la pequeña ola de miedo en la que estaba sumergido tenia deseos de salir con ella.

-a las 5 en… ¿que te parece si yo pasó por ti?- eso si me descolocó un poco.

- pues… creo que esta bien pero ¿conoces mi casa?- pregunte aun extrañado por la propuesta.

-claro cullen, nos vemos el sábado- pude ver es su sonrisa y en su mirada algo diferente, parecía entusiasmo y mucho misterio, ahora podía ser oficial, yo estaba nervioso por salir con bella swan.

Bella pov.

¡Pero tu si que estas mal de la cabeza isabella!, es que ¿acaso no te importe mandar al diablo nuestra forma de vida?, ¿eres tonta, o estas trepanada del cerebro, en que rayos pensabas?

Los gritos de rosalie retumbaban por toda la casa, mientras yo solo trataba de ignorarla sentada en uno de nuestros sillones y leyendo una revista que tenia rato estaba sobre la mesa del centro.

-déjalo ya rose, no se que te preocupa, el que tu seas una inútil en cuanto a ese muchacho por el que por cierto saliste huyendo por la ventana no significa que yo pierda la cordura como tu.

-¡pero que mierda te crees isabella!-

Sin querer mi hermana había explotado y se había lanzado a mi que a penas y pude reaccionar para hacerme un lado dejando que ella se impactara con el sillón y diera vuelta junto con este, para después levantarse y verme con la vista nublada por la ira y lanzándose de nuevo, esta ves conmigo a la espera y lista para enfrentarla y aunque en el pasado la hubiera dejado hacer, esta ves me sentía con deseos de protegerme a mi y a lo que quiero y en este caso a "el" en especial, pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos tocará a la otra una poderosa fuerza nos mandó a bolar a las dos.

ustedes dos, pequeñas, me deben una buena explicación ¿Qué carajos es todo eso de los humanos que hueles demasiado bien?- esa era la voz de mi padre que acababa de entrar a la estancia donde nuestra batalla iba a dar comienzo, el tiene el peculiar don de un campo de fuerza, muy parecido al mió, con la diferencia de que el de el es visible y puede defender de lo fisco y lo psíquico, es tremendamente poderoso, y lo puede doblar y mover como lo hago yo con el mió, así que podía ver claramente dos manos enormes que hacían que el aire se distorsionara sobre mi pecho y sobre el de rosalie.

Tranquilo papá, no es nada de que…

Oh claro que lo es Isabella, según me dice jasper han encontrado a tres personas con las cuales es muy difícil contenerse, y eso es definitivamente preocupante, y mas todavía si mi hija es lo suficientemente tonta como para acercarse demasiado a uno de ellos ¿es que no te das cuenta en el predicamento en el que nos estas metiendo bella? Si tu o tus hermanos pierden el control tendremos que decirle adiós a nuestra tranquila vida aquí, y debo decirte que eso no será todo si no que me decepcionarán a mi y a helena, así que te pido algo de cordura, y tu pequeña rosalie tranquilízate un poco.

Pero tío…

No hay peros que valgan, ahora…

No lo haré- esa frase salió de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo, fue un acto reflejo ante sus palabras, ¿Qué yo me alejara de edward? Eso si que no, nunca me había sentido tan viva.

¿a que te refieres con eso jovencita?- pero no le di otra respuesta mas que expandir con fuerza mi propio campo haciendo retroceder el suyo, y aun no entendía muy bien el porque podía hacer eso, pero en esos momentos lo agradecía.

Debo decirte padre, que nunca me había sentido así de feliz, de entusiasmada y sobretodo con ganas de seguir en esta existencia tan desagradable a la que tú tan amablemente me metiste.

¡pero de que rayos hablas isabella, acaso no ves lo…- mi papá se había vuelto a sulfurar, por lo que su escudo ganó terreno contra el mío.

lo que oíste papá, y soy capaz de enfrentarme a ti de ser necesario, así que te ruego, por todo el dolor que he pasado, el perder a mamá, mi forma tan horrible de ver la vida y por mi propia felicidad que me lo permitas.

Se quedó callado viéndome directamente a los ojos, parecía estar pensando sobre el asunto pero con charlie he aprendido a no intentar predecir que es lo que hará.

-no me interesa isabella, no pondrán en peligro el estilo de vida de la familia, eso no lo permitiré así que te mantendrás al margen de esos humanos y eso es todo, y si se te ocurre seguir con esta estupidez me veré forzado a matarlo de ser necesario y tu sabes que lo haré- dijo esto y la fuerza de su campo fue imparable, normalmente se abstiene de usarlo al máximo pero esta ves usó toda la fuerza que podía desplegar con el y obviamente el mío no pudo hacer nada.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación, enfurruñada, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, ahora tenia a mi familia en contra de lo que pasaba, helena era la única que había sido algo condescendiente conmigo.

Flash back

-isabella por favor se razonable, tu padre tiene razón, tu sabes que nosotros no nos alimentamos de humanos y si ellos huelen tan bien como ustedes nos lo describieron es peligros, es que acaso ¿quieres tomar la vida de ese joven?

- pero tía, necesito estar cerca de el, esa emoción, esa batalla por el autocontrol me ha hecho sentir mas viva que nunca y yo…

- es que acaso ¿hay algo mas bella?, sea lo que sea por favor, obedece a tu padre, tu sabes que el hace lo mejor para nosotros.

Fin del flash back

¿Algo mas?, algo ¿como que?, el era un simple humano, solo me apetecía estar cerca de el por la emoción de contenerme a toda costa por tomar su vida, pero es que ¿acaso hay algo detrás de eso?, aun no estaba segura, pero solo sabia una cosa, para el sábado, quiera mi papá o no voy a ir a esa cita.

Nota del autor: muajaraja he dejado al emmet como un desgraciado mujeriego, y es que el papel de buen hermano, molestoso, inocentón ya me aburrió, que rosalie le de un buen escarmiento, eso es lo que busco, además de que alice no esta tan chiflada y maquiavélica como en otras historias, aquí es un poquitin mas tranquila, mas tierna, aunque también tendrá sus momentos locos jep, espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo a y perdón por la tardanza, es difícil usar la compu, ando saliendo demasiado, saludos a todas. Por cierto cualquier pregunta o sugerencia serán mas que bienvenidas, solo recuerden que sean constructivas no destructivas jajajajaja.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella pov.

Después de aquella discusión con la mitad de la familia, me sentí un poco mal, nunca antes habíamos pelado y menos aun por "alguien" y sobre todo si este alguien era del clan de la comida parlante que tanto aborrecía y que ahora no podía evitar desear tener a mi lado.

A pesar de las órdenes de mi padre, yo tenía planeado salir en aquella improvisada cita con edward, solamente tendría algo de cuidado con rosalie y jasper, aunque sabía que tenia mas apoyo del segundo, así que las cosas podrían no ser tan complicadas como podría ser si a los dos no les pareciera la idea.

Por una vez en años me arreglé lo más rápido que pude, y salí disparada hacia el garaje lista para abordar el auto de rosalie. Me sentía impaciente, con mucha energía y me estaba desesperando la lentitud con la que jasper y rosalie bajaban, así que me apoyé en un costado del auto, saque un pequeño ipod con toda mi música favorita y la puse con todo el volumen.

Después de un rato me extrañó que mis hermanos no hubieran bajado, estaba a punto de entrar a la casa para ver que ocurría cuando pude oír claramente dos pares de de pasos que se dirigían a donde yo estaba. En dos minutos más estaban frente a mí, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en forma de una gran O.

-y ¿ahora que les pasa a ustedes dos?- pregunte mientras bajaba el volumen de la música en mis oídos.

- ¿isabella?- preguntó rosalie

-quien mas va a ser tonta, ¿porqué tardaron tanto?, llevo esperándolos buen rato

- pe…pero si son las 6 y media bella- me dijo jasper

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con que llevo esperando tanto?- no entendía muy bien que rayos pasaba con esos dos

- definitivamente van a llover sapos, piedras o algo en este día- dijo rosalie sonriendo- creí que, jamás vería el increíble fenómeno conocido como "bella no tarda en bajar de su habitación"

-¿Qué?- algo en mi mente por fin empezó a entender la reacción de ambos hermanos.

De golpe ambos se soltaron a reír como locos, la carcajada de rosalie era algo que nada mas había podido ver una ves cuando el muchacho newton la quedó viendo depuse de que ella le rompiera la nariz de un golpe, y a jasper, bueno digamos que nunca lo había visto así.

Cuando por fin recuperaron la cordura, después de 10 minutos de risa, ambos se dirigieron al auto ignorándome por completo.

-¡hey!, les parece si me explican bien las cosas

-¿Qué quieres que te expliquemos?, tu nunca te levantas tan temprano, nos da risa lo que puede hacer un simple humano en ti.

Ahora si me quedé de piedra, no me había dado cuenta de que tenían toda la razón, a trabes de los años nunca he tenido ganas al momento de poner colegio y llegar temprano en la misma frase, en verdad ese tonto me estaba cambiando.

Después de que mis hermanos por fin superaron el enorme ataque de risa que les dio subimos al auto de rosalie y nos encaminamos a la escuela.

Hoy como todos los días no había nada interesante, así que solo caminé lentamente hacia mi primera clase despidiéndome de jasper y rosalie no sin antes recibir una mirada amenazadora de mi hermana supuestamente diciéndome que estaría pendiente de lo que fuera que hiciera, pero a menos que tuviera ojos despegables o pudiera leer las mentes no seria capaz de darse cuenta de lo que pasaría en mis clases en las cuales obviamente ella no estaba.

La clase de biología era mi primera clase, y por una vez en varios años estaba feliz de tenerla en mi horario. Entré en clase, no había casi nadie todavía pues aun era muy temprano. A lo mucho uno de mis tantos compañeros sentado hasta el final aparentemente jugando con su celular.

Tome asiento en el mismo lugar que siempre, al frente de la clase y esperé tan pacientemente como pude.

Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco fueron llegando los demás alumnos, después de 15 minutos el salón estaba casi lleno cuando por fin entró, su rostro se mantenía serio, mientras una sensación extraña en mi estomago me molestaba aunque pude notar un pequeño aire de ansiedad, sus preciosos ojos verdes volaban de aquí para allá, parecía buscar algo, sonreí al atraparme a mi misma deseando ser eso que el buscaba con tato ahínco.

Por un corto momento su mirada cayó en mí pero la retiró tan rápido que podía tomarse como solamente un pasón accidental.

De pronto fui conciente del delicioso olor de su sangre, el olor fue muy fuerte, tanto como la ultima ves que había estado tan cerca de el, y la diversión venia con el. Se sentó a mi lado evitando mi mirada pareciendo renuente a voltearme a ver, sin embargo después de un minuto se giro hacia mí.

-hola- habló de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos- bella ¿cierto?- debía admitir que mi nombre en su voz sonaba muy bien.

-sip, la misma, eres edward ¿cierto?- pregunté no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

-si- contestó y pareció de pronto nervioso- y….- continuó- ¿hace mucho que vives en forks?

Ahora si podía reírme, el pequeño me sacaba platica, era tierno el intento y realmente me sentía con ánimos de jugar con mi comida.

-desde hace dos años, no hace mucho- comenté sacando mi lápiz de mi mochila y jugando con el.

-ya veo- contestó rápidamente, parecía pensativo, seguramente el pobre no sabia quemas decir, así que hice algo de lo que yo mima me impresioné, bajo el mismo loco deseo de hablar con el en la clase de literatura por medio de papelitos.

-tu eres nuevo aquí ¿cierto?, ¿Qué tal te ha parecido forks?- por un momento sentí que mi intento de hacer platica era patético, pero contestó realmente rápido.

- oh, pues es un bonito pueblo, muy tranquilo y muy húmedo- eso ultimo parecía una queja.

-quiero suponer que no te gusta el clima húmedo o el frío -contesté sujetando un mechón de mi cabello jugando con el, mientras lo miraba expectante por lo que diría.

-si, bueno- re huyó a mi mirada- el clima es bueno, me gustaría un poco mas de sol pero… esta bien.

-yo odio el sol- solté de golpe, realmente lo odiaba me hacia recordar que nunca podría vivir como una persona normal, me odié por ser un ser tan horrible, por suerte el maestro entró a tiempo, así que centré mi vista al frente de la clase.

Alice pov.

Me quiero morir, ahora me sentía acechada por la mirada inquisitiva de jasper, el muchacho rubio que difícilmente podría olvidar con facilidad después de lo que pasó en la parte de atrás de la escuela.

El estaba en todas mis clases, por lo que tenia que verlo casi de manera obligatorio, y para empeorar las cosas podía ver claramente su desición de verme todo el tiempo, pero nada mas que eso, supuestamente no pasaría de eso, pero con el simple echo de que se detuviera a pensar en mi y solo en mi hacia que mi corazón palpitara con rapidez.

¿estas bien alice?- me preguntó de pronto Jenny, una linda chica de cabello negro al igual que el mió que se hizo mi amiga en muy poco tiempo, ella es algo introvertida, me da mucha confianza y sobretodo le gusta las compras y los peluches tanto como a mi.

No, estoy bien, no te preocupes- contesté saliendo un poco de mi estupor mientras me lavaba la cara en el sanitario de mujeres.

Apuesto mi mejor conjunto de ropa a que estabas pensando en jasper ¿verdad?

¡Claro que no!- le solté nerviosa, ella podía darle al clavo muy fácilmente.

Pero tenia toda la razón, cada vez que pensaba en el mis piernas templaban y no podía evitar sonrojarme, era algo que nunca había sentido.

Intentando quitarme todos los pensamientos acerca del rubio muchacho salí del baño en compañía de mi amiga, y me dirigí a mi casillero, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al abrirlo y encontrar una nota.

¡oh por dios alice!, no me digas que… ¿será de el?- con solo pensarlo casi me desmayo, pero todo pasó rápidamente al abrirla y encontrar letras recortadas de algún periódico.

_Aléjate de jasper_

_Por tu propio bien_

_Si no te tendré que hacerte a un lado a la fuerza_

_Estas advertida._

Lo mas seguro es que fuera de Jennifer, que por lo que entendí no podía verme ni en pintura, no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que una persona como ella podía pensar pero me molestaba tanto que estuviera diciendo que Jasper era solo de ella, en lo que a mi respecta se lo puede quedar, pero debo admitir que me da pena el pensar que posiblemente el esté interesado en mi y no en ella.

Mi siguiente clase había comenzado, así que mi amiga y yo nos apresuramos a llegar, y cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta una nívea mano se me adelantó. Seguí con la mirada de donde provenía y me encontré con el fornido cuerpo del rubio que me hacia temblar, por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-primero las damas- dijo con un tono de voz tan caballeroso y varonil que casi me hace caer de golpe

- yo… este…. Gracias- me costaba hablar en su presencia.

A pesar de que podía entrar al salón no me movía ni un centímetro, mientras me perdía en sus ojos que si no mal recordaba eran de color negro, pero ahora podía un cierto tono dorado oscuro.

-esto… ¿te parece si entramos antes de que nos llamen la atención?- habló regalándome la mas hermosa y sincera sonrisa que me hayan dado, o bueno, por lo menos un muchacho que no fueran mis hermanos.

-si claro, perdón.

Caminé tan rápido como pude antes de que sus ojos me atraparan de nuevo y busque el lugar al lado de mi amiga que por cierto se había escapado y me había dejado sola y desamparada, y lo peor parecía que toda la clase había sido testigo de aquel encuentro, y podía notar claramente a Jennifer en la parte izquierda del salón viéndome como si con ello pudiera matarme.

A pesar de mi sonrojo, una sensación de tranquilidad llenó mi cuerpo, me sentía a gusto y tranquila. La clase pasó muy rápidamente, cuando me vine a dar cuenta había terminado y ahora todos salían del salón.

-te espero afuera ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo Jenny a mi lado

- de acuerdo- Contesté mientras terminaba de hacer unas ultimas anotaciones, pues según una de mis visiones me servirían después, en cuanto terminé guardé mis libros, pero en mi prisa por meterlos todos se me resbalaron tres, pero antes de que tocaran el suelo alguien los atrapó.

veo que eres una niña estudiosa- sus dorados ojos se clavaron en los míos negros atrapándome, además esa sonrisa me invitaba a un poderoso sonrojo

yo… si, me gusta ser buena alumna- contesté como pude- yo… gracias por lo de hace rato.

No es nada- me contestó irguiéndose en toda su altura, apenas había notado lo alto que era- es algo que se debe de hacer delante de una señorita- claro yo sabia que solo era por educación, nada tenia que ver conmigo- y mas aun cuando la señoritas son tan bonitas como tu.

Yo…- ya no pude decir nada, mis oídos me estaban engañando, el me había hecho un cumplido, con esa voz tan varonil, me había dicho bonita, ahora si que me caería muerta.

¿Te importa si te acompaño?- me preguntó cambiando un poco su semblante a un aspecto concentrado.

Pues, si tu quieres, por mi no hay problema.

¡Genial!- dijo de pronto

Cuando me pasó mis libros los metí en mi mochila y salí con el a mi lado, ocasionando que a mi amiga se le cayera la quijada casi hasta el suelo de la impresión.

ella es Jenny -le dije yo.

Si, lo se, de nuestro grupo ¿cierto?-comentó sonriendo.

Oh, es cierto que tonta, tu llevas mas tiempo aquí- me sonroje a mas no poder, en verdad que había metido la pata

No importa alice, tenemos que ir a nuestra siguiente clase ¿recuerdas?

Si, es cierto- contesté huyendo de la mirada del rubio

De pronto vi algo que me hizo reír, en unos minutos, Jennifer intentaría hacerme tropezar, y pos supuesto que fallaría. Así que sin mas comenzamos caminar, jasper a mi lado no decía nada solamente se mantenía callado. Así que decidí que podía hacer algo pero mi amiga se me adelantó

-y, jasper, ¿vas a hacer algo el fin de semana? – preguntó mi amiga como quien no quiere la cosa

- no lo se- se encogió de hombros- siempre salimos de campamento con mi familia.

- ya veo- continuó mi amiga- es una lastima- de pronto vi su plan, pero también pude ver que no había forma de detenerla y que conseguiría su objetivo.

- pues alice y yo teníamos planeado salir el viernes, y pues queríamos saber si tuvieras tiempo, pues tal vez irías con nosotras, tu sabes, para seguridad que mejor que un hombre fuerte a nuestro lado.

- entiendo… creo que puedo ir- contestó medio sonriendo y viéndome de reojo- claro si no es molestia

-claro que no, si te estamos invitando ¿verdad alice?

-si, te estamos invitando

- entonces es oficial, el viernes será.

Ahora casi casi podía ponerme a bailar por toda la escuela como un trompo loco de felicidad, era genial pensar que tendría una cita con el un hombre del cual debo admitir, me gustaba.

Antes de entrar a la clase pude ver la fase final de la tonta idea de Jennifer de hacerme caer, pero yo sabia que fallaría aunque no estaba segura de cómo.

Cuando entré el salón, estaba casi lleno, un cordel en el piso se tensó frente a mis pies, pero antes de que diera contra el suelo, alguien me sujetó de la cintura y me sujetó firmemente, para ponerme derechita y dejándome muy cerca del rostro de cierto rubio muy guapo.

¿estas bien?- me preguntó así noqueándome con su delicioso y dulce aliento, olía a lilas y a duraznos

S...si contesté tímida, gracias de nuevo

De nada.

Todo el salón estaba casi en shock al verme tan cerca de jasper, el muchacho por el que todas suspiraban y soñaban y ahora estaba tan cerca de mi que podía acercarme un poco y besarlo, además Jennifer ahora estaba verde de la envidia, mientas yo estaba en el cielo.

-señor hale, señorita swan, ¿les parecería si empezamos la clase?

Varias risas acompañaron a las palabras de la maestra, jasper se mantenía serio y me soltó al instante.

Casi corrí hacia mi lugar, y me senté respirando profundamente para tranquilizarme un poco pero eso no seria tan fácil, lo vi venir muy tarde.

¿tendrás un lápiz extra?- la masculina y atrayente voz me tomó por sorpresa, ahora tenia a jasper a mi lado y me veía con esos penetrantes y bonitos ojos dorados.

Claro, esto… si, aquí tienes- entonces un pensamiento pasó por mi mente, o mas bien una duda.

Gracias- regalándome otra de sus calidas sonrisas

Disculpa- le dije yo de pronto picada por la duda- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me moría de nervios pero era algo que la verdad si me inquietaba-

Claro- me contestó muy seguro

Tu…

Anda, o es que… ¿acaso es algo embarazoso?

No…bueno tal vez, pero…mmmm de casualidad tu ¿usas lentillas?

Su cara cambió de golpe poniéndose serio y retirando su mirada de la mía, no entendí bien el gesto.

-si… utilizo.

A pesar de que no se notaba molesto, en tu voz había algo extraño, parecía enojo pero no hacia mi si no a otra cosa.

- me gusta- las palabras salieron de forma automática, ni siquiera las había pensado, o mas bien creo que era un pensamiento en voz alta, pero no se quedó ahí- ese color te sienta muy bien.

Me vio como si hubiera dicho alguna cosa sorprendente y se mantenía mudo

yo….- intenté arreglarlo

gracias, me alegra que te guste.

Su sinceridad era obvia y una sensación de paz y felicidad me llenaron, me sentía muy bien.

Rose pov.

Maldito tonto, engreído y tarado mocoso, como es que alguien tan insignificante para mí podía ser también tan irritante.

Desde aquel intento de caballerosidad al llevarme o mas bien ir detrás de mi a la enfermería, se la pasaba comentando lo bella, perfecta, guapa, y encantadora que era, incluso en el almuerzo de ayer me salió con que soy un bombón que se va a comer, solo eso me faltaba, no pude evitar lanzarle un pedazo de goma de borrar a la cabeza, el me sacaba de mis casillas.

Luego me sale bella con que le emociona estar con ese pelele, y luego se atreve a decirme a mí que no tengo control, que se cree esa mujer, ¿que sabe ella de querer algo? Cuando nunca le ha importado nada o nadie, nunca.

Ahora en la mañana me reí tanto junto con mi hermano al verla tan temprano en el garaje, a fin de cuentas, hemos estado pelando con ella para que baje temprano en mas de una ocasión y hoy como si nada baja y nos espera a jasper y a mi.

Como sea, a fin de cuentas a mi ese inútil no me afecta en lo mas mínimo, incluso estoy ahora en mi salón de clases esperando a que el profesor llegue mientras todos andan ahí dando vueltas y platicando de tantas tonterías que definitivamente no vale la pena escucharlas.

hola princesa, ¿que tal estas?- debo admitir que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalté un poco al escucharlo detrás de mi hombro.

Escuchando las tonterías de cierto tonto- le contesté sin quitar mi vista de la libreta que tenia frente a mi y donde comencé a garabatear.

Uuu golpe bajo, chica ruda ¿he? Jajajajajaja, muy ocurrente, si no fueras tan bonita definitivamente me enojaría contigo, además que es tan lindo que te sobresaltes por las palabras de este tonto.

Ja, no me hagas reír por favor- creí que no se había dado cuenta- además el que tu te enojes conmigo ni me viene ni me va.

Vamos princesa, se que no te caigo bien pero por lo menos deberías ser algo mas amable con este pobre tonto que se atreve a hablarte con el peligro de perder la nariz

¿Así que ya te enteraste?- sonreí de solo recordad la cara de newton

Te puedo asegurar que el hizo todo mal- comentó muy seguro.

¿en serio?- pregunté algo picada por la curiosidad- ¿porqué lo dices?

Porque si quería robar un beso… se hace así.

Apenas y salí de mi asombro, pues el tonto ya estaba frente a mi, con sus labios pegados a los míos que permanecían entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Su sabor, era único, delicioso, exquisito, tenía que tenerlo, mi vista se nubló y debí admitir que disfrute los pocos segundos que estuvo unido a mí.

Ahora mi autocontrol estaba a todo lo que podía para no lanzarme hacia el, era toda una tentación pero a la ves, a pesar de ese sabor parecido al pino y a la miel de abeja había algo detrás que me parecía tan placentero.

Sus calidos labios bailaban junto a los míos, no podía detenerme, le correspondí el beso con furia, y pasión, era un deleite, y cuando por fin se alejó de mi su sabor aun me quemaba.

Todo el salón nos veía, parecía que todos no estaban respirando solamente viendo como el y yo nos habíamos besado. Mi lado racional recobró toda su fuerza, ahora podía ver lo peligroso que fue eso pues pude haberlo matado, pero ahora que no lo maté tendría que hacerlo., pues el definitivamente se había pasado de la raya. Así que me levante, me pare frente a el, que sonreía mientras me veía y le propine un golpe lo mas suave que pude y que lo hizo retroceder un metro llevando algunas sillas con el.

si me vuelves a tocar maldito imbecil, te pesará- hable con la voz mas filosa que pude

vale la pena ir al cielo, a fin de cuentas he besado a un ángel en la tierra, no creo que los de arriba sepan mejor.

Esa risa, esos ojos, esos cabellos, esa expresión de bobo petulante y presumido y a la vez tierno, lo odiaba pero me gustaba al mismo tiempo, es tan irónico, no pude evitar sonreírle ocasionando que todo el salón hiciera una gran exclamación ante el suceso, así que regresé a mi posición de sería y enojada.

Parece que bella tiene razón en algo, soy una debilucha sin resistencia, y ahora no solo ella estaba que regaba baba por un chiquillo si no que ahora estaba en las mismas.

-te lo advierto emmet cullen, solo inténtalo una vez mas y veras quien soy.

Me volví a sentar, pues a pesar de la epifanía que había tenido sobre lo que sentía por alguien como el, no caería tan fácilmente, no yo, bella tal vez, pero yo no, de ninguna manera.

-si no le importa señor cullen, podré empezar mi clase.

La voz del maestro hizo que todos se sentaran en su lugar rápidamente y emmet que aun estaba en el suelo se levantará y tomara asiento, pero la sonrisa en su rostro aun permanecía, parecía satisfecho, feliz, con esa expresión que tiene los ancianos cuando van a morir y están listos después de cumplir todas sus metas. Tenía tantas ganas de matarlo.

Me llevó un poco mas de tiempo porque la semana pasada y esta has estado increíblemente movidas, jajaja apenas y he tocado mi compu pero pues aquí esta, no me gustó al 100% pero a ver que dicen ustedes, espero les guste jejeje nos vemos en el siguiente capi.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Esthepanie Meyer.

Nota del autor: pues creo que les detuvo una enorme disculpa pero la universidad empezó con todas las ganas y no he podido respirar, es increíble, nunca en 4 semestres me había pasado y ahora no puedo ni 5 minutos de ocio jajajaja subiré pronto el otro capítulo, los estoy escribiendo en los minutos en lo que no hago nada, espero no tardar, discúlpenme de nuevo por favor jijiji nos vemos.

Edward pov.

¿Qué odia el sol? Es muy poco común escuchar algo así, a menos que fuera parte de algunas de esas subculturas urbanas o tal vez vampiro, me reí tan solo de pensar en eso como una alternativa.

La clase había comenzado, intente concentrarme sin mucho éxito, al principio creí que porque el tema era aburrido, pero una parte de mi cerebro sabia que el enorme distractor que estaba a mi lado tenia toda la culpa.

De pronto mientras el profeso hablaba de cadenas de ADN y no se que mas llegó a mi mente un recuerdo que había olvidado por completo, era con bella y yo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, utilizándola como una escusa para salvarme de Jesica y al mismo tiempo invitándola a salir.

Ya era viernes, lo que significaba que al día siguiente se supone que tendría una cita con isabella swan. El problema de esto es que en toda la semana no había tenido oportunidad de cruzar mas de un hola pues no esperaba ni cinco minutos después de cada clase, así que ¿y si había cambiado de opinión?, no podía preguntarle ahora, el señor banner estaba haciendo preguntas a los distraídos y por mi no había problema, leer su mente es sencillo, pero bella no tenia tal facultad por lo que podría ponerla en problemas. Así que decidí esperar el final de la clase.

La clase fue bastante larga, o eso sentí yo, era claro que estaba impaciente y lo terrible de algo como eso es que cuando por fin terminó la clase y sonó el timbre ella salió tan rápido que no me dejo ni decir "hey". Ahora estaba molesto y decepcionado, aun cuando se suponía que no debía sentirme así, era inevitable, aun me costaba un poco asimilar estas sensaciones.

Para seguir con mi mala suerte y mi mal humor en ninguna de las otras clases me tocaba con ella, casi podía sentir las ganas de golpear a alguien.

Ahora me encontraba de camino a la cafetería, no decía nada, mientras tayler y Mike iban frente a mí platicando de algo acerca de una playa cercana, no estaba del todo seguro y la verdad no me interesaba. De pronto a mi mente llegaron un torbellino de frases muy extrañas "que hace sola", " acaso no se sentará con sus hermanos" "parece que mira directo a uno de los cullen" "¿isabella esta llamando a edward?", este ultimo pensamiento venia de enfrente de mi, me vi chocando con el cuerpo inmóvil de tayler que tenia la vista perdida en algún lado, podía notar su boca semiabierta como quien ve algo increíblemente asombroso, además Mike me picaba el hombro con su dedo índice y su mente en blanco.

Mike, quiero recordarte que estas picando mi hombro y si no quieres perder el dedo mejor…

oye edward- hablo sin hacer caso de mi amenaza, que podía cumplir sin problema con el humor que traía no seria difícil- isabella swan te llama.

¿Qué?- no podía entender las palabras de Mike, aunque era en español no las podía entender hasta que giré mi rostro hacia donde el veía y ahí, sentada en una mesa, al fondo de la cafetería estaba Isabella Swan, completamente sola y sonriéndome y moviendo su dedo índice invitándome a acercarme.

¿vas a ir?- preguntó Tyler

Creo que si, los veo después.

"pero que rayos pasa con ella, a mi jamás me hizo caso y eso que le hablé infinidad de veces", la mente de Mike trabajaba a mil por hora, tal y como lo hacían casi todas las mentes del lugar, era raro, nunca había sentido tanta conmoción, bueno tal ves en aquella amenaza de bomba pero hoy era diferente, no había miedo, ni rezos solo duda y sorpresa.

Caminé hasta estar frente a su mesa y tomé asiento frente a ella, aun mantenía esa sonrisa, podría definirla como picara, o tal ves traviesa, no sabia muy bien que era, y ese mutismo mental realmente me hacia rabiar aun mas.

-veo que hoy…comes sola- hablé lentamente

-que te parece si primero te sientas edward- su sonrisa se ensanchó

-quiero pensar que ¿sabes la conmoción que estas causando con sentarte sola conmigo?

- estoy enterada, es tan obvio, aquí nadie sabe disimular o murmurar- me senté mientras hablaba- no me extraña, cuando rosalie le habla a alguien casi es el Apocalipsis, deberías de verlos.

- eso seria interesante…pero la verdad por el momento estoy intrigado por esta situación- su sonrisa se borró rápidamente- no es que me moleste, me gusta hablar contigo- parece que hablé de mas aunque su sonrisa regresó

-¿en serio?, bueno en eso ya somos dos, pero tienes razón…- tuve que sonreír, pues dijo que le gustaba hablar conmigo.

-bueno…y de que quieres hablar?- pregunte zanjando un poco este tema tan incomodo- porque supongo que para eso tu me has llamado aquí ¿cierto?

- si, así es, la ultima ves que hablamos me…habías invitado a una cita ¿no es así?- sonreía como si se acordara de algo muy gracioso.

-sí, bueno… me atreví a utilizarte como escusa y supongo que es una forma de compensarte el haberme salvado.

-que dirías Edward… si te dijera que tu vida correría peligro, ¿aun así saldrías conmigo mañana?

Esa sí que era una pregunta muy interesante, no entendía muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo con eso de que ella era peligrosa, acaso tenía alguna enfermedad contagiosa, o algo que realmente debiera preocuparme, pero aunque así fuera, siento que nada me importaría más que estar con ella.

-bueno…supongo que no, no me importaría- le dije ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-jajajjajaja-su carcajada era tan llana y al mismo tiempo tan…atractiva- de acuerdo entonces nos vemos mañana ¿te parece?

- pues me parece bien, puedo pasar a recogerte en…

- no, me gustaría pasar por ti

-pero- no me agradaba la idea, me gustaría ser yo quien valla a por ti, si te parece

-seguro… ¿sabes donde vivo?- ella quería manejar, eso no tiene nada de malo

-Edward, todo el pueblo sabe donde viven, son la sensación hasta que algún cazador atrape un enorme ciervo, como sea nos vemos mañana entonces.

-espera…aun podemos platicar…-definitivamente estaba enamorado, ahora me sentía extraño no estando cerca de ella.

-mañana lo haremos sin preocupaciones, pero ahora tenemos clases.

Y era cierto, la cafetería había quedado vacía, parecía como si el tiempo hubiera pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era lamentable pero teníamos que encaminarnos a las clases, no tenía otra opción.

-de acuerdo, entonces hablaremos después

-si, así será.

Pensé que la clase que tocaba después era junto con ella pero noté que cambia de dirección. Ahora estaba más que ansioso por que fuera ya sábado, necesitaba verla y estar con ella solamente con ella.

Jasper pov:

-Como puede ser tan torpe, no sabe lo que hace, lo que está buscando es que de verdad haga algo que realmente le haga recapacitar.

- ya déjalo rósale, tan solo esta platicando con él, no tiene nada de malo, además la cafetería está llena, no hay forma de que pierda el control.

- me importa muy poco lo que haga Isabella y ese niño, yo estoy hablando del el imbécil que me besó en clase.

-¿sigues con lo mismo?, si no le arrancaste la cabeza en ese momento es por algo, así que mejor olvídalo.

- no me interesa lo que digas aun así me molesta.

Rosalie seguía despotricando, me había contado que un tal Emmet Cullen la había besado y que estuvo a punto de matarlo ahí mismo, sin embargo a mi no me interesaba, estaba perdido apreciando la belleza de Alice Cullen que estaba a varias mesas de la nuestra. Estaba junto con Jenny su mejor amiga, sonriendo mientras veían una revista de moda.

A pesar de los tres metros de distancia podía sentir su delicioso perfume. Me preocupaba el hecho de salir con ella mañana, no quise parecer grosero, además tenia toda la intención de estar con ella, pero podría ser tan peligros, estar cerca de mí… tendría que alimentarme mucho hoy.

-así que… ¿te gusta la niña Cullen?-rosalie hablo de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-no sé de que hablas- hablé con naturalidad

-Jasper, somos los Swan, si algo pasa definitivamente se darán cuentan por ejemplo toda la escuela sabe que Emmet Cullen me besó, que bella se trae algo con el tal Edward y por supuesto que hoy salvaste a esa niña tres veces.

-¿salvarla? Pero si nada mas…

- no digas nada, ya sé que dirás que solo fuiste un caballero, pero el salvar y ser caballero en caso es lo mismo, como sea, tu y bella se están tomando esto demasiado a la ligera.

-y tú qué me dices, pudiste matarlo, en si tu lo permitiste, el no tiene más fuerza que tu- me molestó un poco esa actitud sobre protectora y exagerada de mi hermana.

-si claro el lanzarlo lejos en media clase hubiera sido una buen forma de mantener con bajo perfil.

-aun así, los tres hemos metido la pata, así que supongo que ninguno se pondrá en contra de nadie.

-hey! Tranquilo que yo aun no hago nada…-contestó desafiante mi hermana ante la generalización, pero por su propio enojo no había notado que el tal Emmet se había acercado.

-hola.

Mi hermana se envaró al escuchar la vos detrás suyo, yo solo sonreí, una de las cosas que casi no se pueden hacer es tomarnos desprevenidos.

-que tal, Emmet cierto?- pregunte divertido mientras rosalie rechinaba los dientes

-si, tu eres Jasper Swan ¿verdad?- parecía complacido con mi camaradería, era curioso el olía bien, algo como a helado de nuez.

-les importaría que me siente con ustedes…

-si y mucho así que si no te importa- mi hermana intentó ser grosera, pero hasta yo vi el intento por mandarlo a volar.

- si claro, siéntate-dije riéndome- de todas formas tenía que irme, voy por unos libros a mi casillero, nos vemos después.

La sensación de enojo de rosalie era realmente abominable, pero solo la ignoré y caminé a los casilleros dejándolos solos.

Emmet pov.

Según ella me había dicho estaba arriesgando mi vida acercándome de nuevo a ella. Pero sé muy bien lo que vi después de ese beso: una sonrisa.

-que tal señorita gancho izquierdo, le molestaría que me sentara con usted.

-pues la verdad si_ me contestó la bella rubia sin voltear a verme.

-mm ¿en serio?, no importa, de todas formas no necesito más de 10 minutos- si mi plan no funcionaba tales requeriría de más tiempo.

-realmente me interesa muy poco lo que sea que necesites.

-bueno, entonces iré al grano, me gustaría que saliéramos este fin de semana.

-debes estar bromeando ¿verdad?-se volteo de golpe viéndome directamente a los ojos claramente demostrando lo enojada que está-, que parte de que no te quería cerca de nuevo no entendiste…

-si claro, también recuerdo que cierta linda jovencita me dio el beso mas delicioso que he probado nunca- hablaba mientras me reía, pues era todo cierto, ese beso había sido talmente increíble.

-escúchame Emmet Cullen- de pronto su rostro se mostró en verdad aterrador y me tomo por las solapas de la camisa- habló en serio, no sabes lo peligrosa que puedo ser.

-eso es algo que no me interesa- su estado animo lo único que logró es mi propio enojo- he decidido que me gustas y aunque tenga que morir en el intento quiero estar contigo.

Me soltó de pronto, su mirada aun demostraba enojo pero también había culpa y dolor, era como cuando le haces daño a un animal.

Pues haz lo que te plazca, a fin de cuentas no te haré caso, adiós.

Se levantó y me dejó ahí sentado. No había nada para reírse, ella hablaba en serio, no me permitiría tener mi oportunidad, pero yo debía…tenía que seguir intentado, nunca me doy por vencido y esta vez no será diferente.

Sin embargo, mi cita no sería al día siguiente, lo más lógico será hacer otros planes y ver como conseguiré una cita con ella.

-¡hey Emmet! ¿Vas mañana de camping con nosotros?- ese era Martin gritándome desde su mesa.

-¡seguro!- eso me caería muy bien.

Sé que me tardé en serio lo siento pero las cosas en la escuela has estado demasiado mal jejej demasiado trabajo nada de tiempo libre, mmmm se acercan mis vacaciones así que la cosa ya esta más tranquila, en fin, creo que hoy mismo subiré mi siguiente capi jeje o eso espero, haré lo mejor que pueda lo más seguro es que pueda hacerlo hoy, en fin pido de nuevo una disculpa y pues les comento que el otro capi va a ser de puro salvamento jeje algo así.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Esthepanie Meyer.

Nota del autor: si están leyendo esto significa que pude subir hoy mismo el capitulo jejeje en fin la cosa se va a poner peliaguda, algo de acción y uno que otro ataque jajajaja espero les guste jeje.

Bella pov:

Por primera vez en muchos años de vida, o de muerte en vida nunca me había sentido así, tan nerviosa, tan ansiosa, tan hambrienta.

Eran las 12 de la noche y permanecía en mi cuarto viendo como la noche pasaba más lento que de costumbre, me sentía tonta esperando con tanta ansia la cita de la tarde con Edward Cullen, me había burlado de todas esas bobas muchachitas de las películas que seguían las manecillas del reloj solamente contando los segundos para verse con el que se supone es el amor de su vida y ahora heme aquí…aunque en si no era el amor de mi vida, era un humano que me hacía sentirme viva cada vez que estaba a punto de asesinarlo.

Las 12 con diez minutos y estaba al colapso de la locura, así que intenté enfocarme en otras cosas, tomé uno de mis tantos libros, pero apenas y entendía dos palabras de lo que había leído; busque alguno de los tantos rompecabezas que me habían regalado mis hermanos, pero me los sabía de memoria y a velocidad vampiro no eran ningún reto; seguí con las cartas, jugué 45 partidos de solitario y solo habían pasado 45 minutos, era agobiante, jamás creí que extrañaría el dormir, nunca en todos mis años de vampiro lo había extrañado y ahora de la nada un niño me hacia anhelarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Al final opté por ir a cazar, tal vez eso me distraería un poco, o por lo menos más que todo lo demás que no los logró. Baje rápidamente las escaleras, pero cuando estuve a punto de salir por la puerta oí la voz de mi padre.

-Isabella, ve un momento por favor- el sabia lo mucho que odiaba que me dijeran Isabella.

-que se te ofrece papá- soné lo más dulce que podía, sabía que no era mucho pues no era mi fuerte.

-que ha pasado con la situación de esos humanos, espero que por aprecio a la familia te hallas alejado de ese chico- me sentía como una quinceañera a la que le dicen que no se acerque al muchacho con tatuajes y piercings de la calle.

-tranquilo papá no me he vuelto acercar- toda una mentira.

-me alegro, ¿vas a salir de cacería?

-si, estoy bastante sedienta- o más bien desesperada.

-¿quieres que valla contigo?- normalmente voy con mis hermanos, pero hoy curiosamente no hay ninguno cerca, así que lo mejor será que me salga por la tangente, tal vez poniendo algún pretexto tonto.

-no, está bien, me gustaría ir sola.

-como gustes

Ya no hablé más y salí antes de que a Charlie se le ocurriera alguna otra cosa. Me interné en el bosque tanto como pude, buscando algún buen depredador que cenarme, mientras en mi cabeza giraba el rostro de Edward Cullen. Me encontré con una manda de ciervos y me lance por uno mediano, pues en realidad no tenía tanta sed como decía, pero le salir y que el viento acariciara mi rostro mientras a volaba a toda velocidad me despejó la mente.

Después de acabar con dos ciervos, decidí nadar un poco, así que corrí a toda velocidad hacia la playa, donde me lancé y comencé a brasear con fuerza, impulsándome a gran velocidad. Me sumergí varios metros, a fin de cuentas el aguantar la respiración es algo fácil para mí, y avance por varios kilómetros, hasta que después de un tiempo noté un fulgor arriba de mí, así que salí a la superficie y era el sol el que había llenado de luz el agua.

Sabía que me había alejado mucho de la orilla pero no me importó pues mi cita estaba cada vez más cerca así que me lancé de regreso.

Eran ya as dos de la tarde cuando regresé a casa. Mi padre estaba ya en su trabajo, al igual que helena en la florería. Solo estaba rosalie sentada en la sala viendo la televisión.

-mira que te has tardado, ¿acaso no fuiste a cazar?- su voz tenía un cierto tono que no era capaz de descifrar

-también fui a nadar un poco.

-por cierto…sabias que yo sabía acerca de tu cita con el tal Edward Cullen?- ahora sabía lo que era, era burla lo que sonaba en su voz

Si, pues yo sé algo acerca de un beso- a veces es genial tener súper oído

¿Qué?, como es que…olvídalo, me da lo mismo, si pasa algo ya sea yo o Charlie te arrancaremos la cabeza.

-si claro, muérdeme- me reí ante la expresión de rose mientras señalaba mi trasero, muy raras ocasiones había hecho algo tan vulgar.

Después de esta pequeña discusión subí a mi cuarto a darme una ducha, a fin de cuentas no me gustaría andar por ahí con Edward oliendo a pes…me atrapé a mi mis pensando en lo que pensaría de mí, eso definitivamente me asustó, el me está cambiando, y no solo por el simple hecho de la adrenalina, debo admitir que empiezo a encontrarme con algo que definitivamente desconocía.

En fin, a pesar de darme cuenta de todo este cambio, ya estaba más que lista, no sé a dónde iremos pero sé que unos jeans azules y una blusa negra de tirantes se ven bien en todos lados. Entré al cuarto de e helena para buscar algo de maquillaje, se me hacia tonto usarlo pero ahora algo en mi me obligaba a verme mejor de lo normal, así que un poco de eso y de aquello, me vi en el espejo y estaba bastante bien, debo admitir que me gustan mis ojos.

Para las 4 ya estaba más que lista así que me dirigí a mi auto, pero en el camino me entré con Jasper.

-¿ya te vas?- el estaba más que enterado de mis planes.

-si, tu ¿a qué hora?

-algunos minutos mas

-si pasa algo...tendré mi teléfono a la mano- el y yo ahora éramos nuestro principal apoyo

-lo mismo digo- me sonrío y me tranquilizó con su habilidad.

-entonces, nos vemos después.

Subí a mi auto y tome rumbo a casa de Edward Cullen.

Alice pov.

Mi noche fue de lo más placentera, había estado totalmente calmada a pesar de lo que tendría que pasar hoy, todo indicaba que mi día sería perfecto, quisiera pesar que es una cita pero no lo es, ya que mi mejor amiga va con nosotros, pero eso no evitará que este con él, con Jasper Swan.

Mi cereal esta delicioso, a pesar de ser ya un adolescente no hay nada mejor que un plato de frut lups, y no me interesa lo que piensen mis hermanos.

-¿y adonde piensan ir hoy e pelusita?- me preguntó mi hermano Emmet que se estaba preparando para salir de excursión en unas horas.

-al centro comercial, hay un montón de ofertas que hay que aprovechar.

-¿porqué no me extraña? O si ya sé, porque tú y Jenny son unas compradoras compulsivas- a Edward le encanta decirme eso.

-pues es mejor que ser un ermitaño amargado- le contesté sacándole la lengua.

-pues tu hermano ermitaño tiene una cita con la hermosa Isabella Swan jajajaja mucha suerte- Emmet ahora reía mientras le hacía señas de besos a mi hermano.

-si claro, me lo dice el que se beso con la más bonita de la escuela- contestó Edward en defensa.

-pues hasta donde yo tengo entendido besar chicas linda no tiene nada de malo

-lo es cuadro casi te tiran los dientes de un golpe- comente

-ja eso apenas y me movió, además….

No pudo terminar su frase ya que un claxon había sonado, tal parecía que la bola de muchachos que se irían con el de campamento habían llegado.

-como sea, nos vemos mañana como a esta hora, pórtense bien, especialmente tu Edward amargón!!!

-porque no vas y…

-no quiero malas palabras en mi cocina niños- mi madre como siempre cuidando de nosotros- Alice a qué hora te quedaste de ver con Jenny.

-dentro de media hora

-bueno que tal si Edward te pasa dejando, tienes que salir no es así cariño

-bueno ma, lo que pasa es que…- tal parecía que Edward estaba nervioso, nada en mi cabeza mostraba que haría algo en particular.

-nada de peros, te llevaras a tu hermana- mi madre podía ser temible cuando quería por lo que Edward ya no chisto ante la orden.

Subí para terminar de arreglarme, nada ostentoso, una blusa de mangas largas que dejaba mis hombros al descubierto y unos jean, sencillo cómodo y se veía bastante bien. Cuando bajé las escaleras Edward ya estaba listo esperándome en la puerta, parecía más arreglado que de costumbre y además…

-estas usando colonia?- pregunte demasiado extrañada de sentir eso en mi hermano que en su vida se había interesado en cosas que le pudieran servir para…de pronto vino a mí una fuerte visión, de una mujer, a su lado, muy bonita, se me hacia algo conocida pero se veía algo borroso.

-Alice, por favor no le digas nada a Emmet- supongo que podría darme algo a cambio pensé

-lo que sea-contestó a mi pensamiento- solo no se lo digas.

-de acuerdo, no se lo diré.

Dejando atrás por fin esta pequeña conversación subimos al auto, al mercedes de mi padre pues el carro de Edward aun estaba en reparaciones. Avanzo rápidamente por las calles del pueblo, parecía tenso y hasta algo preocupado.

-Alice…este tal Jasper ¿te gusta cierto?- no había dicho nada obviamente pero mi mente era otra cosa.

- de que…-me miró rápidamente con esa mirada de "con migo eso no sirve" y tenía razón- si

-solo te pido que tengas cuidado, y que si pasa cualquier cosa te comuniques de inmediato con migo o con papá o mamá ¿de acuerdo?- el lado protector de los hermanos a veces era molesto.

-de acuerdo- yo sabía de antemano que no pasaría nada pero no estaba del todo segura, después de todas mis visiones tiene algunos márgenes de error.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la plaza comercial de por angels, Jenny esperaba en la puerta. Edward decidió acompañarme hasta que me encontrará con ella, y por supuesto Jasper ya se hallaba ahí, así que sin más me acerque en compañía de mi hermano quien claramente veía de manera inquisitiva a Jasper, pude ver fácilmente la actitud celosa que iba a poner así que le di un buen codazo "hazlo y le contaré a Emmet", con eso ha de ser suficiente pensé.

-hola Jenny, espero que no lleves mucho tiempo esperándome- ella veía embobada a mi hermano

-he…no no, acabo de llegar también

-perdón si te hicimos esperar Jasper- el aludido solo sonrió- o si, este es mi hermano Edward.

-mucho gusto- habló Jasper, curiosamente la atmosfera incomoda que me imaginé nunca vino, hasta eso, todo se sentía tranquilo.

-igualmente contestó amablemente Edward.

-bueno-dije para romper con el contacto visual entre ellos dos- nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos después hermano.

-si…cuídense

-las cuidaré- habló Jasper de una manera protectora que me hizo enrojecer, sabía que Edward lo notaria y leería mi mente, pero era lo de menos en este momento.

Tomé la mano de Jenny y la jalé para entrar en el centro comercial con Jasper siguiéndonos. Todo comenzó con las tiendas de ropa, íbamos de aquí para allá, viendo, probando, evaluando, todo era tan divertido, y lo que más me sorprendía era Jasper sonriendo con cada cosa que hacíamos y dando su punto de vista, parecía que el también disfrutaba.

Después de un buen rato de estar comprando, por cierto con el dinero de Jasper pues no nos permitía a nosotras pagar, decidimos detenernos en una tienda de hombres para ver si se compraba algo, pero al parecer no tenía planes de eso "no se preocupen por mí".

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, y después de una calurosa sonrisa no pudimos evitar el aceptar lo que él dijo. Después de un rato decidimos para parar comer un helado, Jenny decidió retarme a una carrera a la cual acepte, a fin de cuentas Jasper no había dejado que cargáramos una sola bolsa.

Cuando por fin nos alcanzó pedimos Jenny y yo helados de fresa con mucho jarabe de chocolate, mientras que Jasper no tomó nada, se disculpó diciendo que era intolerante a la lactosa. Ya con nuestros helados nos sentamos en una mesa nos pusimos a hablar de todo un poco, y aunque Jasper no participaba mucho el ambiente era muy grato.

De pronto el celular de mi amiga comenzó a sonar, cuando ella respondió empezó a hacer varios gestos que me alarmaron, sin embargo cuando colgó parecía enojada.

-era mi mamá, resulta que mi padre vendrá a casa y tenemos que preparar algunas cosas para su llegada discúlpenme, tengo que irme Alice si quieres…

-no creo que haya ningún problema, si quieres yo la voy a dejar.

Pude verlo claramente por un segundo, Jasper me llevaría a casa pero todo se veía más borroso de lo normal y me pareció bastante extraño, pero lo dejé pasar.

-estas seguro Jasper?- parecía que mi amiga parecía renuente a irse, o tal vez estaba fingiendo mejor que nunca.

-te aseguro que no hay ningún problema, a menos que Alice quiera irse ahora, caso contrario la puedo llevar sin ningún problema.

-Bueno- esa pregunta no me la esperaba y lo que es peor, estar yo sola con él?, no sé si mi corazón podría soportarlo, en este momento sentía como golpeaba con ritmo frenético mis costillas- no creo que haya inconveniente. Sin embargo no podía creer que me quedaría con Jasper Swan.

Rosalie pov.

Bella andaba como una tonta por toda la casa, era tan patética para verse tan afectada por un simple mocoso, no es como si él fuera la gran cosa, ninguno de ellos lo es, sin embargo a la aburrida de la casa se le ocurrió darle importancia. Yo por mi parte mejor la ignoro y veo que cosas hacer, ver televisión, arreglarme el cabello, mejorar mi guardarropa, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar pensando en torpes humanos, un claro ejemplo de ellos es Emmet Cullen que no es más que un torpe…pero porque pensar en el si me irrita tanto?.

Los días para nosotros pasan muy diferentes que para los humanos, para ellos un día son 24 horas, pero para nosotros que no tenemos ningún límite, que somos eternos, un día es apenas un parpadeo, nada, pero curiosamente hoy no podía decir tal cosa, simplemente no lograba entretenerme con nada, estaba aturdida pues no comprendía cómo es que yo rosalie Swan me podía sentir así, casi aburrida.

Después de que Isabella se largó a su tan esperada cita y valla que fue un suplicio tenerla en la casa con sus tontos intentos por entretenerse en algo, unas horas más y le arrancaba la cabeza, yo permanecí en la casa sin nada mejor que hacer que estar en la sala, mientras todos los demás no estaban, era realmente molesto así que hice algo que realmente me distraería y que además necesitaba: cazar.

Salí disparada hacia el bosque totalmente concentrada en todo lo que me rodeaba, arboles, animales, las rocas que pasaba haciendo añicos con tan solo un poco de fuerza bajo mis pies. No me tomo más de 10 minutos internarme en lo profundo del bosque y menos aun encontrar una manda de ciervos que fueron devorados en un segundo, dándome a entender que estaba más sedienta de lo que había pensado.

Cuando por fin termine decidí darme un baño en un pequeño lago que había cerca, así que me quite la ropa segura de que no había nadie en esa parte del bosque. Nade por más de dos horas, dando vueltas, saltando y flotando como si fuera un cadáver, algo que ocasiones me gustaría poder ser, la vida de vampiro no es tan genial como las personas piensan, y valla que piensan en ello, de pronto por mi cabeza volvió a pasar aquel molesto rostro, junto con un nítido recuerdo de el sabor de su aliento, me dio un terrible ataque de rabia que me llevó a salir del agua.

Aunque aún seguía disgustada conmigo misma por atraparme ya tres veces pensando en el imbécil de Emmet Cullen (aunque esta creo que significaría la cuarta ¡rayos!) decidí mejor tranquilizarme y regresar a casa, pero para mi sorpresa una ligera brisa del norte trajo a mis sentidos un delicioso aroma que me hizo agua la boca y me la lleno de veneno, era exquisito, casi tanto como… me quede pensando un segundo intentando recordar lo que había pasado con aquel muchacho iluso y caí en la cuenta de que era el mismo olor pero más fuerte, parecía como si su sangre hubiera sido derramada.

No podía explica lo que sentía, además de una incontenible sed, había algo atrás de eso que no me dejaba tranquila, si fuera otra persona lo más probable es que simplemente la ignoraría pero algo aquí no me lo permitía, todo apuntaba a que debía de seguir esa esencia y ver qué pasaba, pero si en verdad era él y se había lastimado nada evitaría que llegando tomara su vida.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo en dirección a esa esencia tan deliciosa, sin importar las consecuencias mis pies continuaban moviéndose a gran velocidad.

Cuando por fin llegue subí a un árbol para tener una mejor visión de lo que sea que estuviera pasando y lo que vi me dejó helada: abajo a unos pocos metros estaba Emmet Cullen con el brazo derecho claramente lastimado y frente a él un enorme oso pardo.

Mi mente pensó rápidamente las posibilidades, si bajaba a ayudarlo ocurrían dos cosas, la primera el secreto de lo que soy se revelaría pues no sería posible que una joven como yo acabe con un oso como si fuera un barquito de papel y segundo, terminaría matando a Emmet por el olor de sus sangre, era un verdadero predicamento y más aún porque un extraño deseo de no verlo morir me estaba invadiendo.

Para cando me vine a dar cuenta el oso rugió y se lanzo a sobre Emmet que parecía estático atrapado entre la carrera del oso y un enorme árbol. Mis ojos pudieron ver el miedo en su rostro ante su inminente muerte. La furia me llenó, el no moriría ahí, no lo permitiría, el viviría seria….seria…mío y de nadie más.

En cuestión de segundos mi furia se centró en el animal y me lance colocándome frente a el, el animal titubeo pero continuo con su ataque mientras Emmet emitió un fuerte ruido que paneas y pude descifrar que era pues para ese momento el oso me había alcanzado. Se paró en dos patas frente a mí y me lanzo un zarpazo, volví a oír a Emmet hacer un ruido incomprensible mientras el oso despedazaba mi blusa de un zarpazo, para después intentarlo de nuevo con su garra derecha pero antes de que terminara con mi ropa y le diera un espectáculo a Emmet la detuve, me ataco con la otra y también la detuve, intentó morderme pero solo sentí el crujir de sus dientes.

Ahí estaba yo en mitad del bosque, frente a Emmet Cullen, con un enorme oso totalmente sometido por mí. Empuje al oso y de un solo golpe lo mande a volar, no quería matarlo, solamente asustarlo, sin embargo, cuando el oso calló se levanto algo aturdido pero listo para otro round por lo que me vi obligada a correr y montarme en su espalda para tomar su cabeza y dislocar su cuello con un ligero movimiento.

En animal calló inerte, yo permanecía parada sobre él, la luz de la luna me bañaba, apenas me había dado cuenta de que la luna estaba casi llena y que se había asomado de entre en enorme nubarrón que siempre había en el cielo. Me giré para buscar a Emmet y el permanecía pegado al enorme árbol, con una expresión de asombro en el rostro, la sangre de su brazo continuaba saliendo, así que contuve mi respiración, me acerqué a toda velocidad, por lo que le dio un pequeño brinco cuando estuve frente a él, rompí lo que quedaba de mu blusa y le hice un torniquete para detener la hemorragia.

-t...tu….acabas de…matar a un…o…so

No sabía qué hacer, no lo podía matar, no quería, pero ahora la sabia, sabía que no era humana, eso era peligroso.

-.

De pronto de la nada le dio un terrible ataque de risa y cayó de espaldas, casi cae al suelo de no ser porque lo detuve y con temple su rostro, se había desmayado, ahora sí que estaba en problemas, como demonios saldría de esto.


End file.
